Power Rangers: Dark Warrior chronicles
by Ronald Delval
Summary: Across the Morphing and Space era, the Dark Warrior, a Shadow Ranger will fight his battles. First an enemy, then an ally of the Power Rangers and finally a loving... husband. a long continuing series... enjoy!
1. Rise of the Dark Warrior

1 Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 1: Rise of the Dark Warrior  
  
1.1.1 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
He came from another Earth an alternate dimension. Rita Repulsa and Lord Zedd had used their dark magic to create a new monster but for some reason the dark magic at the same time went haywire and created an interdimensional rift. And like I already said… HE came.  
  
An 19 year old, black hair, pale and tall. He knew of Zedd and this dimension yet I will not say why. The young one was smart, he smiled evilly and spoke.  
  
Young man: Lord Zedd and Lady Repulsa, what an honour.  
  
Zedd: Who are you? Did those Rangers send you?  
  
Young man: The Rangers? No and my name is… Ronar.  
  
Zedd: I will not even waste my powers on you. Rita?  
  
Rita Repulsa: Yes my dear?  
  
Zedd: Call Goldar and the guards.  
  
A winged warrior clad in golden armour and wielding a sword entered. He faced the red alien with the magic wand. He was Goldar, general of Zedds forces. Behind him stood Rito Repulsa. Rita's brother a skeletonwarrior.  
  
Goldar: No need milord. Allow me to dispose of this… this… human.  
  
Zedd: (chuckles) Do it… slowly.  
  
Rito: Yeah pall… and leave something for me.  
  
Goldar: (raises sword) (roars against Rito)  
  
Rito: Skip it I'll just watch.  
  
Goldar: Prepare to die human.  
  
Ronar: Wait… Goldar.  
  
Zedd: How do you know his name?  
  
Ronar: Irrelevant LORD ZEDD!  
  
Zedd: (eyes flare red) Huh?  
  
Ronar: Believe me oh great Emperor of all that is evil. I can aid you in destroying the POWER RANGERS!  
  
Zedd: Are you joking?  
  
Ronar: Listen and afterwards you may choose to kill me if that is your wish.  
  
Zedd: I'm listening so get on with it.  
  
Rita: Yeah get on with it.  
  
Ronar: Give me a ring or a coin that'll make me a powerful Ranger myself… in your service off course.  
  
Zedd: How do you know so much about everything? You aren't from this dimension aren't you? I can sense it, yet you are human.  
  
Ronar: Irrelevant milord. Please listen. If I lead your troops (waits and points towards Goldar, with much respect in his eyes) together with this great warrior following my plan I can assure you (makes a fist) you will have the Rangers head on a platter.  
  
Zedd: And what is in it for you?  
  
Ronar: Several things.  
  
Goldar: Such as?  
  
Ronar: My life for starters. An interesting position. For Squatt and Baboo are imbecilic chief servants. And Finster a scientist not a warlord. Me on the other hand am like Goldar here… capable of aiding you in building and defending your evil Empire.  
  
And most of all. I will be able to achieve my dream my destiny… (smiles and thoughts seem to drieft away…)  
  
Zedd: And that destiny is?  
  
Ronar: To become the greatest Warrior there ever was, there is and there ever will be. Honour means victory, victory means life and defeat equals death.  
  
Zedd: Ambition, a warriorcode and the will to remain alive. Traits that are useful indeed. Very well you will get your wish granted.  
  
Zedd raises out of his throne. He raises his staff and a powering appears in Ronaks hand. The flash of light illuminates the palace on the dark side of the moon.  
  
As Ronak puts it on he smiles. He makes a fist and yell "Dark Warrior!". And Ronak becomes a Ranger, a purple one with a black armour over the normal Power Ranger armour.  
  
Exactly as he had visualised it. A suit like those of the Mighty Morphin Power Rangers who lived in this era yet more hostile, darker, the powers of a true warrior.  
  
At his side hung a katana, no blaster, just the katana and a cylinder. His helmet was horned and no human trait was visible, the visor pitchblack. The Morphin Warrior suit was deriving it's power from the Morphing net like a sponge. He was stronger than the Rangers of this time, the Zeo Rangers or any other that he knew of. History was his specialty… military history, mythology and… Ranger history…  
  
Dark Warrior bowed.  
  
Dark Warrior: I live to serve. No milord may I make the first suggestion regarding my plan?  
  
Zedd: Yes you may… (amused)  
  
Dark Warrior: Keep creating monsters and putties but do not use them, gather them. But keep them here. One or two monsters they can beat but an army of monsters, putties and monsters transformed to huge size, led by me will be unstoppable.  
  
Zedd: Good, I will bite my time. But do not fail me… DARK WARRIOR.  
  
Dark Warrior: Never my liege, never. That would not be honourable and honour means victory.  
  
Zedd: Humm, yeah sure. Now go test your powers.  
  
Dark Warrior nodded and teleported away. A purple-black coloured projectile flew towards Earth.  
  
"I'm coming Rangers and when I've defeated you I will have become only a step away of being the greatest of all Warriors. Jason… Tommy you'll fall before my might. Heheheheheheheee.  
  
  
  
Jason, Tommy, Kimberly, Trini, Zack and Billy heard the familiar sound emitting from their watches. Tommy activated his first and the voice of Zordon could be heard.  
  
Zordon: Trouble Rangers. Alpha 5 has located a huge threat.  
  
Jason: What is it Zordon?  
  
Zordon: A new evil Ranger has appeared in Angel Grove. So far he refuses to hurt people but he clearly wishes to attract our attention. No need to teleport you to the command center. Morph and teleport to the Angel Grove center. You'll easily find him. But beware the fact that he ain't a mad monster on the loose may mean he's more dangerous than anything you've ever encountered.  
  
Tommy: Understood.  
  
Jason: Alright guys, time to face the music.  
  
Tommy: It's morphing time!  
  
()=Colour of Ranger costume – call animal determines power weapon, zord and helmet decoration  
  
Billy: Tryceratops! (Blue Ranger)  
  
Kimberly: Pterodactylus! (Pink Ranger)  
  
Zack: Mastodont! (Black Ranger  
  
Trini: Sabretooth! (Yellow Ranger)  
  
Jason: Tyrannosaurus! (Red Ranger)  
  
Tommy: White Tiger! (White Ranger)  
  
They zapped towards Angel Grove Central.  
  
The Rangers appeared in their Ranger outfits. The White Ranger wielding Sabba, the talking sword and wearing a suit different from that of the others looked around.  
  
Tommy: Where is that guy?  
  
Trini: I'm not sure… .  
  
Zack: Up there!  
  
Jason: I see him.  
  
All Rangers: Yeah!  
  
The Power Rangers jump up, landing behind Dark Warrior on top of a roof. Dark Warrior stands there with his arms crossed.  
  
Dark Warrior: About time you wimps showed up. I expected more especially from you Jason. Hehehe.  
  
Jason: You know my name?  
  
Dark Warrior: I know all your names Red Ranger but it matters little.  
  
Kimberly: What do you mean?  
  
Dark Warrior: Honour means victory, victory means life and defeat equals death… for YOU!  
  
Billy: What? You behaviour is irrational why fight us? You could've killed many people by now. Yet it is clear you serve Zedd.  
  
Dark Warrior: Killing innocents is dishonourable, but killing you Rangers will be… glorious!  
  
This is a little test to see how mighty I really am! Dark Katana, electrowhip!  
  
Armed in his right hand with a powerful superkatana and holding in his other hand a cylinder that spawns a whip of pure energy, Dark Warrior attacked.  
  
Trini and Billy attack first but underestimating their opponent they are severly wounded and fall from the building. They get up …  
  
Kimberly: You clearly are a warrior of honour so why fight us?  
  
Dark Warrior: My pretty little Kimberly… or should I say Pink Ranger? I'm a Shadow Ranger AND an honourable warrior. My goal is not truly evil but neither is it good. I merely want to prove myself as the greatest warrior by defeating you and repaying my debt to Lord Zedd for honour and power are the only things that matter to me.  
  
Kimberly fires with her bow but the energy-arrows are reflected by the dark armour fused with the Rangeroutfit. His whip stretches out entangling the Pink Ranger and zapping her with electroshocks. Kimberly breaks loose but a blast fired by Dark Warriors hands and katana topples her onto her yellow and blue comrades.  
  
Dark Warrior unsummons his whip and takes his katana with both hands. The dark blade eminates unbelievable power. Zack attacks with his axe, Jason with the mighty powersword and Tommy wields the famous Sabba.  
  
The skirmish draws to an end as a Dark Warrior deflect a slash by the White Ranger and fires a blast of energy that throws back Zack. Dark Warrior crosses his blade with Jason while he grabs Tommy's wrist preventing him the use of Sabba.  
  
Dark Warrior: Impressive, you two shall be MY opponents!  
  
Billy: Guess what? We're all back!  
  
The three Rangers had recovered and came to the aid of their leaders. Zack gets up, searching for the poweraxe.  
  
A kick of Tommy and an uppercut of Jason send Dark Warrior stumbling back.  
  
All Rangers attack. Dark Warrior although inexperienced and untrained fights his way through their ranks, taking damage and inflicting it.  
  
Jason: You fight well, but give it up!  
  
Tommy: Join us, with your help…  
  
Kimberly: Yeah, we don't have to fight.  
  
Trini: We could…  
  
Dark Warrior: Shut up! I will not listnen to this dribble. You must die so I can fulfil my DESTINY!  
  
Tommy: Then we have no choice. Ain't that right guys.  
  
He others: Yeah!  
  
Jason: You're mine!  
  
The Red Ranger attacks. Dark Warrior unsummons his whip and duels the Red Ranger.  
  
Dark Warrior: Your experience is superior and so is your training! But my superior powers and my honour ensure victory!  
  
Jason attacks with every move he gots but the Shadow Rangers' power is just too superior. Dark Warrior fires with his Dark Katana and Jason is send crashing into the ground.  
  
The others attack once again.  
  
Dark Warrior: Now that I've seen my powers it is almost completely certain that I will be victorious. Soon I will defeat you all! Until then! Honour means victory, victory means life and defeat equals death!  
  
Dark Warrior disappears, teleporting away and heading back to Zedds palace.  
  
Tommy: Man he's a tough one.  
  
Zack: You can say that all right.  
  
Trini: You okay Jason?  
  
Jason: Yeah… (gets up)  
  
Tommy: Wonder when he'll be back?  
  
The communicators start beeping.  
  
Alpha 5: Come to the Controle Center Rangers.  
  
Tommy and Jason: Got it! We're on our way!  
  
In the control center, Zordon, trapped in a timewarp, visible only as a floating face in a tube, looked at his beloved Rangers sighted.  
  
Zordon: This was only the beginning Rangers, Zedds massing his forces on the moon.  
  
That evil Ranger seems to be behind this new and deadly strategy. A well organised and efficiently led army of monsters won't be easily stopped.  
  
Billy: We shall stop them Zordon.  
  
Zordon: I hope so too Billy, for the sake of Earth and the universe. Honour just became a shield for evil, a human with free will and great powers. Bestowed with the ancient shadow ring and his own extensive knowledge… living by rules and honour, yet misguided and twisted. At this moment he may well be planning our deaths.  
  
In Zedds palace. Dark Warrior, flanked by Goldar passed through the mass of monsters and feeble putties. Both bowed before Zedd.  
  
Zedd: Report my Shadow Ranger.  
  
Dark Warrior: All is going as planned milord. Soon the all out assault can begin. And then… .  
  
Dark Warrior made a fist, you will rule Earth.  
  
Zedd: Excellent, excellent.  
  
The laugh of Zedd echoed through the halls of the palace.  
  
Dark Warrior left the throne room. Goldar remained behind, following Dark Warriors' instructions.  
  
"Destiny is near…".  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	2. Attack of the Dark Warrior

1 Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 2: Attack of the Dark Warrior  
  
1.1.1 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
A month had passed, the forces of Zedd had grown and now the day had come… .  
  
The monsters attacked. Hundred or more and dozens of Putty patrols to support them.  
  
They were everywhere. Knasty Knight, Pudgy Pig, Eye Guy, Cardiatron and many many more.  
  
The Power Rangers arrived on the scene, briefed by Zordon, still they weren't prepared for the imposing view of an entire army of monsters.  
  
Tommy: Guys split up. Billy and Zack go take out all those putties. Kimberly and Trini you take the four monsters over there. Jason and I… .  
  
Goldar: White Ranger! Red Ranger! Face my wrath.  
  
The winged general came flying in, his sword met that of Tommy.  
  
Rito Repulsa appeared too, together with a band of Tengu Warriors. The birdlike putties joined forces with the putties and the Rangers were surrounded. The monster-army itself didn't need to do anything.  
  
Jason decided it was time for a different approach he summoned his zord.  
  
Jason: Red Dragon Thunderzord!  
  
The Dragon appeared. The Zord transformed into Robotmode, wielding a staffweapon.  
  
Jason entered the zord and opened fire at the monsters. Many fell.  
  
Jason grinned. The other Rangers had cut their way through the enemy ranks and had made enough distance to summon their zords.  
  
Only Tommy remained locked in combat with Goldar, Rito and a group of Tenchu Warriors.  
  
The Red Robot, Jason fired with it's eyes. Many evil creatures fell once again before it's attack.  
  
But Zedd reacted.  
  
Zedd: Grow monsters! Grow  
  
Using his magical wand Lord Zedd transformed several monsters into titanic size.  
  
The Red Ranger led his zord into battle. His staffweapon did quite some damage. Using a kick he managed to send a group of giant monsters back. And unleashing his most deadly attack, he send a ray of energy at the two closest attackers. They were vaporised.  
  
Jason: Yeah! That'll show them. Now for the rest of you guys.  
  
The Dragon Thunderzord flew up and came crashing into a monster. But the others counterattacked and Jasons Zord was pushed back, hitting the ground with a huge shock.  
  
Jason: Whooaaa! You guys are tougher than you look but no matter, I'll show you how a true warrior fights.  
  
The Red Dragon Thunderzord attacked once more. But the huge monsters surrounded the brave Red Ranger.  
  
Jason: Well you sure to fight dirty, don't you guys?  
  
He used his staffweapon as an extension of his arm and rotated. Turning and turning, the monsters were forced to back off.  
  
Then suddenly help appeared. The other Thunderzords came on the scene.  
  
Jason: Guys! It was about time. Lets form the Thundermegazord.  
  
Trini: Understood!  
  
Zack: Got it!  
  
Kimberly: Everything to please you big guy!  
  
Billy: Affirmative, we'll begin the sequence.  
  
The zords merged with the mighty Red Dragon and formed the samurai shaped superzord: Thundermegazord.  
  
Jason: Let's get'em!  
  
Others: Yeah!  
  
The Thundermegazord began a titanic struggle with the monsters.  
  
Katana powersword clashed with claw, tail, tooth and scale.  
  
The Rangers had the powers but Zedds forces the numbers.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy had forced Rito to retreat with his Tenchu warriors. Only the mighty Goldar faced Tommy.  
  
The monsters were still recovering from Jasons attack and the putties, well they were not quite sure what to do.  
  
Goldars blade hit the White Ranger whose armour spawned fire as he fell into the dust.  
  
Goldar: Dark Warrior will easily succeed if I take you down White Ranger.  
  
Tommy: Don't… don't (cough) (cough) don't count me out yet!  
  
Goldar: Really? How will you stop me? You dropped Sabba.  
  
The scimitar lay a bit further.  
  
Tommy: Sabba come to my aid!  
  
Sabba: As you wish friend!  
  
Sabba flew up and the lionhead decorating the handle of the weapon closed it's mout. His eyes coloured red as he fired a beam that hit Goldar in the chest.  
  
Tommy: Thanks!  
  
Sabba: My pleasure!  
  
The sword flew in Tommy's hand.  
  
Goldar attacked once again. This time he was pushed in the defensive.  
  
Goldar: Blast you White Ranger!  
  
Tommy: What's up can't take the heat?  
  
Goldar: I haven't lost yet!  
  
Goldar fired with his eyes and his sword. Tommy bumped against the wall with a scream of intense pain.  
  
The monsters were gathering around him. But he raged across the battlefield. Cutting his way through the creatures.  
  
Goldar: Come back here White Ranger!  
  
Tommy: And be overwhelmed? No but thanks for the offer.  
  
But Tommy tripped, the monsters saw the opportunity and attacked. Defenseless the White Ranger felt the hits of his enemies coming down on his back.  
  
Tommy: Must prevail. Must prevail. I need to help the others…  
  
Suddenly a figure appeared. It was Dark Warrior. He stood there arrogantly and assured of his dominion over whatever would dare to oppose his might.  
  
Dark Warrior: Enough! This is not honourable combat. White Ranger deserves better. He deserves… ME! Get up Tommy. Get up and face me in honourable combat. One warrior against another one in single combat.  
  
Tommy: Ung… why?  
  
Dark Warrior: Honour means victory, victory means life and defeat… equals death!  
  
Goldar: Get him Dark Warrior!  
  
Dark Warrior charged when the monsters had backed of.  
  
Tommy jumped up. His sword ready to clash with the Darkkatana of Dark Warrior.  
  
Dark Warrior hadn't chosen to wield his electrowhip. Not that the darkkatana wasn't less dangerous, far from it was the ultimate sword. But wielding both weapons at the same time would have disadvantaged Tommy way too much.  
  
That was probably why he hadn't summoned it, he wanted an honourable duel. Not that Tommy had much chance of winning. Nonetheless he'd not give up easily.  
  
The Thundermegazord summoned the power of the powersword and it's blade eminated pure energy. It cut through the enemy monsters like butter. Soon they all lay dead.  
  
The city had suffered much damage at the hands of the monsters. Now it was time to repay Lord Zedd. They openend fire upon the monster army… .  
  
Dark Warrior: You are a worthy opponent White Ranger. I've been looking forward to this duel. And afterwards I'll challenge the Red Ranger.  
  
Tommy: Why join the forces of evil if you are so mad about honour?  
  
Dark Warrior: Why? Missed me heehehehe. Well it's simple. The forces of darkness ARE stronger especially when I'M leading them!  
  
The two warriors crossed blades. Exchanged punches and kick. Dark Warrior occasionally opened fire, launching energy attacjs with his free hand.  
  
Tommy had superior skill but the Dark Warrior had the most powerful Rangerpowers.  
  
Goldar saw the Monster army being shredded to pieces. The putties fled like the weak canonfodder they were.  
  
Goldar: Lord Zedd make me grow!  
  
And Lord Zedd heeded his call. Using his dark magic, he made Goldar grow once again like he had done so many times in the past.  
  
Now Goldar attacked the Thundermegazord. The two giants clashed.  
  
Goldar fired and hacked, the Megazord cut and slashed. Punches and shoulderrammings following each other with great speed.  
  
Goldar: You're going down!  
  
Rangers: Never!  
  
The Shadow Ranger had pushed back the White Ranger and was clearly gaining the upperhand. Tommy was hit in the groin and an uppercut send the mighty Ranger back.  
  
Dark Warrior prepared to finish him off.  
  
Dark Warrior: You fought well. But now you must die!  
  
But Tommy dodged the fatal blow and jumped on top of a building. Dark Warrior jumped on top of the building that stood in front of it.  
  
The two warriors faced each other. The two Rangers opposed each other. The two men defied each other. Light faced dark and virtue faced honour.  
  
Both men admired each other and both were human. But one HAD to loose at least as long as Dark Warrior remained on the side of Lord Zedd.  
  
Dark Warrior: Ready?  
  
Tommy: Whenever you are.  
  
Dark Warrior: Fight with all your might!  
  
The two Rangers jumped, moving towards each other, passing each other in mid air. Swords hit target and wounded both fell. Now they faced each other ones again only on the opposite side of where they originally had stood.  
  
Tommy breathed heavily, so did Dark Warrior.  
  
Dark Warrior: Good, very good.  
  
Tommy: (chuckles) You weren't so bad yourself. Now let's finish it.  
  
Dark Warrior: As you (The Dark Katana glows, power surrounding it's pitchblack blade) wish. Hehaaaa!  
  
Tommy: The final assault! Hehhaaaaaaa!  
  
Both warriors crossed each others path once again, passing in mid air. Unclear who had won. Then Tommy fell down onto the streets.  
  
Tommy: Ung, no! I can't give up.  
  
Dark Warrior: Hehe… This is the end of the road for you Ranger. Lord Zedd will be pleased. You fought well and you will die well. By the Darkness!  
  
Tommy: No!  
  
Dark Warrior charged up and the Shadow Ranger unleashed a deadly blast.  
  
He put his black boot on the White Rangers' back.  
  
Then he put away his Darkkatana. Looking up he saw Goldar face the Megazord.  
  
His horned helmets' vizor revealed no emotion.  
  
He made a fist and stretched out his arm.  
  
Dark Warrior: Warrior Shadowzord to battle!  
  
Tommy wasn't out yet although the Shadow Ranger clearly thought he was dead. He was nonetheless severely wounded. Before passing out he saw a spaceship come flying towards the Shadow Ranger and…  
  
Dark Warrior: Hyaaa! Robotmode my faithful Zord.  
  
Dark Warrior jumped and entered the machine that transformed in a black warriorzord, armed with a katana and state of the art weaponry.  
  
Tommy passed out… .  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord landed next to Goldar and inside it's cockpit, Dark Warrior spoke to his golden brother at arms.  
  
Dark Warrior: Let's get them!  
  
Goldar: Alright. Together we can easily defeat them.  
  
Dark Warrior: Do not underestimate them. Zedd?  
  
Zedd: (through telepathy) Yes?  
  
Dark Warrior: Begin phase two of the plan, the remaining monsters let them attack the Command Center.  
  
Zedd: Fine my servant.  
  
Dark Warrior: Now that's settled. Let's waste these Power Rangers Goldar.  
  
Goldar: Hehe it'll be my pleasure.  
  
Goldar attacked together with the Warrior Shadowzord.  
  
The battle was furious.  
  
Jason: Damn! We can't hold on much longer!  
  
Trini: Hey, Shadow Ranger is this your idea of an honourable battle?  
  
Dark Warrior: Hrrrn… damn, you're right.  
  
Goldar: Don't listnen to them.  
  
Dark Warrior: My strategic genius orders me to continue but that would be dishonourable. Stand down Goldar.  
  
Goldar: But…  
  
Dark Warrior: Stand down General!  
  
Goldar stepped back.  
  
Dark Warrior raised his Zords' katana and saluted.  
  
Dark Warrior: This is your chance Rangers, come and get me. IF YOU CAN! Honour means victory, victory means life and DEFEAT equals DEATH!  
  
Jason: Right on! We'll take the challenge. Right Rangers.  
  
Other Rangers: Right!  
  
The battle between both Zords continued quite some time until the Warrior Shadowzord activated his weaponry. A multitude of plasmaguns, laserguns and energylaunchers opened fire. The Thundermegazord was pushed back.  
  
Jason: Alright guys! POWERSWORD!  
  
Dark Warrior: SHADOWBLADE!  
  
The blades of both Zords powered up, both able to kill an enemy in one blow. But the blades met and the Shadow Ranger controlled the superior Zord. The dark energy diminished the Power of the Powersword and backslashed both their energies at the Megazord.  
  
Rangers: Uhn! Aah!  
  
Billy: Power fading!  
  
Kimberly: We're gonna drop!  
  
Zack and Trini: He's coming right for us!  
  
Goldar: Finish them of Dark Warrior!  
  
Dark Warrior: Goodbye Red Ranger! You fought well just like Tommy. Warrior Shadowzord activate ULTRABLAST!  
  
The Shadowzord launched a blast eminating from it's entire body. The Thundermegazord could not dodge it.  
  
Jason: Abandon the Zord!  
  
The Rangers left the Megazord in the nick of time. The Megazord separated into it's smaller components. All returned to their hiding place. All but the Red Dragon Thunderzord.  
  
Jason: Hyaa!  
  
Boarding his Zord who stood in it's robotmode, the Rangers watched the Shadow Ranger close in on the Red Ranger.  
  
Goldar watched silently.  
  
Dark Warrior: Time to end it like I ended the life of your precious White Ranger.  
  
Tommy: I'm not out yet!  
  
Dark Warrior: Huh?  
  
Jason: You're alive bro! Great together we'll take them down.  
  
Tommy: You got that right!  
  
Dark Warrior: You survived? Impressive but you still won't win!  
  
The White Tigerzord transformed into Robotmode. Tommy and Jason faced the Shadow Ranger. Dark Warrior ordered Goldar to stand back.  
  
Meanwhile the commandcenter was under attack by all the remaining monsters trying to get past the defenses.  
  
Zordon: Contact the Ranger.  
  
Alpha 5: Trini and the others are coming but Tommy and Jason are still locked in combat with that evil Ranger.  
  
The viewingglobe showed the battle between the three zords.  
  
Dark Warrior: While I defeat these pipsqueaks return to your normal size and teleport to the commandcenter. The Rangers must not stop us!  
  
Goldar: Understood! (teleports away)  
  
Dark Warrior: Ready?  
  
Tommy and Jason: Ready!  
  
The Zords continued their battle… .  
  
In the palace on the dark side of the moon.  
  
Zedd: I'm winning! I'm winning!  
  
He looked over at the warriors in front of them. 5 Shadow Rangers, all wielding evil scimitars.  
  
Zedd: Go my evil Rangers and attack the command center!  
  
The Shadow Rangers, slightly ressembling both Dark Warrior and the Rangers nodded.  
  
They wore the same colours as some of the Rangers only was their outfit always coloured in the dark version of the colour. Dark red, dark pink, dark blue, dark green and a dark yellow.  
  
The white gloves, boots, belt and symbols were pitchblack and their helmets demonic in form.  
  
They were soulless suits, evil energy controlling the powers. Their voices evil and twisted.  
  
Dark Red: We will not fail you milord!  
  
Other Shadow Rangers: Your wish is our command creator!  
  
Zedd: Excellent now go. Your leader is fending of the two leaders of the enemy Rangers. It should be easy to defeat the other Power Rangers.  
  
The Shadow Rangers teleported away. Their teleportation beams, a shadowy version of their colour. They headed for Earth.  
  
Shadow Ranger meanwhile countered an attack done by his opponents.  
  
He smiled. Fools! Everything went as planned. He'd prove himself in combat as the greatest of Warriors, defeating the two mightiest Rangers. His own Shadow Rangers would vanquish the remaining Rangers together with Goldar and the monster force would soon penetrate the Command Center. There Zordon and his robotic aid would fall. And the Rangerpowers would belong to Zedd!  
  
A blow disarmed the White Tigerzord. It's scimitar fell on the ground and the blast the chest mounted tigerhead fired, was dodged. A final blow and the Tigerzord fell. The Red Dragon Thunderzord took place between them. The Tigerzord grabbed it's weapon.  
  
Tommy: Thanks Jason.  
  
Jason: You'd do the same.  
  
Dark Warrior, the original Shadow Ranger attacked again.  
  
Tommy was shook up and disorientated. The Red Dragon Thunderzord tripped as one of it's gyros froze for an instance.  
  
Jason fell to Dark Warriors' mercy, his sword pointed towards his throat.  
  
Jason: Finish it Dark Warrior.  
  
Shadow Ranger: …  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord backed away.  
  
The Red Dragon Thunderzord got up again. The stafweapon ready for use.  
  
Jason: Why?  
  
Tommy moved his zord next to that of Jason.  
  
Dark Warrior: You tripped, it wasn't fair, you deserve a better death and now FACE THE FULL WRAITH OF THE WARRIOR SHADOWZORD, the mighty zord of the SHADOW RANGERS, MY ZORD!  
  
Jason and Tommy: Shadow RANGERS! There are more?  
  
Dark Warrior: Yes, my team. Not as powerful but strong enough.  
  
Tommy: I understand. Rangers! There are other Shadow Rangers! Ung!  
  
Dark Warrior attacked again. His zord powered up. Weaponry appeared and the Shadowkatana glowed with the energy it emitted.  
  
Trini: I know, the Shadow Rangers are attacking the Command… yaaargh!  
  
Jason: Guys? Guys?  
  
Communicator: …  
  
Tommy: Jason look!  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord fired it's massive blast. The light took away all sight. The Shadowkatana came down ready to finish off the now totally weakened enemy zords.  
  
Shadow Ranger: Honour means victory, victory means life, defeat equals DEATH!  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	3. Shadow Rangers versus Power Rangers

1 Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 3: Shadow Rangers versus Power Rangers  
  
1.1.1 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
1.1.1.1  
  
The blast of pure power emitted by the Warrior Shadowzord send the Rangers tumbling back.  
  
The damage was extensive. The Red Dragon Thunderzord knelt, keeping himself from falling thanks to his staffweapon. The White Tigerzord stood next to him, trying to keep himself from falling. His scimitar cut through air.  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord attacked, it's Shadowkatana held high.  
  
Jason: Watch out Tommy!  
  
But the cry of the Red Ranger came too late. Hit head on, the Tigerzord was finished and dematerialised. Tommy, the White Ranger was send crashing towards the ground.  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord turned and prepared to face Jason.  
  
Dark Warrior: Are you ready Red Ranger?  
  
Jason: Bring… it on!  
  
The Shadowkatana came down but was blocked by the staff of Jasons zord.  
  
Both Zords fired their eyebeams. The yellow beam of Jason was pushed back by the more powerful purple one, of Dark Warrior.  
  
The Red Dragon Thunderzord was defeated and Jason managed to jump out of his zord.  
  
The Zord lay motionless before disappearing.  
  
Dark Warrior: Victory is mine! Heeyyaaaaaa!  
  
And Dark Warrior jumped out of his Zord that transformed back into a spaceship, disappearing into the distance.  
  
Dark Warrior, leader of the Shadow Rangers now faced the two wounded leaders of the Power Rangers.  
  
The black armour and purple suit emanated power and Ragnarok, the Dark Katana held in his right hand. The helmet, horned and almost demonic seemed to gaze at them with it's own eyes.  
  
Dark Warrior: Summon your blades Rangers so I can finish this with honour.  
  
Jason: Yeah! (powersword appears in his hands)  
  
Tommy: No! We must help the others.  
  
Jason: …  
  
Tommy: Jason?  
  
Jason: …  
  
Dark Warrior: Ready? Then this will be our final duel. (salutes with his Dark Katana) Yaaaa!  
  
Jason: No not today!  
  
Dark Warrior begins his assault but his mighty blade only meets thin air as the two Rangers beam away, flying to the aid of the other Rangers.  
  
Dark Warrior: Blast you! (makes a fist) I know where you're going Rangers, you will not escape my might!  
  
Dark Warrior teleports away, a purple – blackish beam following the white and red beams gone before him.  
  
Meanwhile in the area around the Command Centre…  
  
Trini (Yellow Ranger), Kimberley (Pink Ranger), Billy (Blue Ranger) and Zack (Black Ranger) face the Shadow Rangers.  
  
Goldar and a regiment of putties and the remnants of the monster army are slowly breaching the gate that denies them entry into the Ranger H.Q. .  
  
The Shadow Rangers, clad in the normal Ranger colours, Red, black (grey), pink, blue and yellow, but a darker version of the colour and wearing black gloves and boots have drawn their scimitars of evil.  
  
Dark Red: Our leaders Zedd and Dark Warrior estimate your destruction to be soon. We will prove them right. Ready Shadow Rangers?  
  
Dark Yellow: You got that right!  
  
Dark Blue: We'll vaporize them!  
  
Dark Pink: Time for some slaughter!  
  
Dark Gray: Evil will triumph!  
  
The five Shadow Rangers step forward, their evil looking helmets stand in contrast with those of the Mighty Morphing Power Rangers.  
  
But the Power Rangers refuse to stand down.  
  
They summon their power weapons.  
  
Billy: We shall not bow down to your evil (swings his lance)!  
  
Kimberly: Yeah, you just wait 'till our friends return! (Prepares to fire an energy arrow with her bow)  
  
Trini: Evil will loose once again. You soulless Rangers can never match our fire! (Crosses the blades of her daggers)  
  
Zack: Enough chit-chat let's dance! (Take his axe with both hands)  
  
Dark Red: Don't make me laugh! Shadow Rangers attack!  
  
Trini: Let's get them Power Rangers!  
  
The two Rangers group storm into each other. Each facing it's specific colour, the mighty Red Shadow Ranger cutting through the Power Ranger Ranks.  
  
Kimberley jumps through the air. She fires her bow but Dark Pink dodges and deflects with her Scimitar of Evil.  
  
Dark Pink: Pathetic! Now face my power! (fires a beam with her scimitar)  
  
Kimberly: Haaaaaang! (She's hit and falls on the ground)  
  
The two pinks exchange punches and kicks until the Pink Ranger is hit by a vicious uppercut.  
  
Dark Pink: You can't win! (fires once again)  
  
Pink Ranger drops once again. She rolls to her right to evade a vicious slash.  
  
Kimberly: Man you got an attitude problem!  
  
Dark Pink: …  
  
Black Shadow Ranger crosses his blade with the axe of Zack.  
  
The two Rangers exchange blows. The weapons clash and several kicks are exchanged.  
  
Zack: Man you're not easy.  
  
Dark Grey: But you are!  
  
With an energy attack emanating from the scimitar, Zack is forced against a huge rock.  
  
He barely dodges the stab forward and the scimitar plunges deep into the rock, destroying it completely.  
  
Zack: Whoaaa!  
  
Dark Grey: Feel the wrath of Red!  
  
Zack: Red?  
  
The Red Shadow Ranger comes falling out of thin air, hitting the Black Ranger with a charged blade. A huge Red blast sends Zack against Kimberley.  
  
Dark Red: Let's finish them off!  
  
Dark Grey: Okay!  
  
Dark Pink: This'll be amusing!  
  
Billy the Blue Ranger is pushed back by the Blue Shadow Ranger. Billy makes a circular attack with his lance but the scimitar of evil that his evil counterpart wields blocks it and with a right hook Billy is forced to drop his weapon.  
  
A few kicks hit him real bad. Billy fires his blasterpistol but the ray barely hurt the Shadow Ranger.  
  
Dark Blue: How amusing… you pitiful fool! Prepare to die!  
  
Billy: Man, this is completely illogical, how can this entity possess such a massive amount of power?  
  
The Yellow Ranger seems to have gained the upperhand, a wide array of attacks are unleashed upon her opponent but she tires. Her daggers hit the Shadow Ranger several times but she seems to ignore the attacks.  
  
Trini: How?  
  
Dark Yellow: How? I can dodge your attacks but I don't NEED to, they're so pathetic.  
  
Trini: ?  
  
Dark Yellow: Surprised, don't be I'm just starting! (raises scimitar)  
  
Trini is hit several times by the evil blade and the enemy Shadow Ranger rams Trini, sending her crashing into the sand.  
  
  
  
Dark Yellow: We will rule supreme!  
  
  
  
Goldar watches the monsters fire upon the gate.  
  
Eye Guy: I can't seem to breach the gate Lord Goldar.  
  
Goldar: Is that so? (waves his sword) Continue firing monsters!  
  
Pudgy Pig: Okayyyyy.  
  
The group of monsters led by General Goldar continue to fire upon the steel doors, the gate of the Command Centre.  
  
In the Command Centre itself…  
  
Alpha 5: The surprise is prepared Zordon. Ai ai ai, I sure hope this'll work. From what the viewing globe shows me, the Rangers are loosing.  
  
Zordon: Indeed, I hope my plan works. We need to buy some more time for the Rangers. The enemy is too numerous now.  
  
Alpha 5: Ai ai ai  
  
The Power Rangers had fought for a long time now but they were pushed against the outer wall of the H.Q. .  
  
Billy: Damn we can't stop them.  
  
Zack: Ung… that Red one is tough man I wish Jason was here… .  
  
Kimberley: And Tommy to stop Dark Warrior and Goldar.  
  
Trini: We need help and quick.  
  
The Shadow Rangers surrounded the Power Rangers.  
  
Dark Yellow: Finish them?  
  
Dark Red: (nods) Yes, finish them.  
  
All Shadow Rangers: (evil laugh)  
  
Suddenly there is a teleporting noise behind the Shadow Rangers.  
  
Dark Red: (turns) What !?!  
  
Tommy: Guess who's back?  
  
Jason: Did somebody call for help?  
  
Trini: Jason!  
  
Kimberley: Tommy!  
  
Billy: Now it'll be a lot fairer  
  
Zack: Yeah!  
  
Dark Red: Oh no it won't! The leader of the Shadow Rangers has returned too! Look! (points towards the higher ground)  
  
On top of it stands Dark Warrior with arms crossed, both his Dark Katana and his electrowhip hanging to his side.  
  
Dark Warrior: Indeed, victory to the Shadow Rangers! Honour means victory!  
  
Dark Warrior draw his Dark Katana and activates his electrowhip.  
  
He jumps, landing next to his second in command, the Red Shadow Ranger.  
  
Tommy and Jason jump too, landing among their friends.  
  
Both teams, both whole now, face each other.  
  
Each colour steps forward one step, facing evil or good counterpart wearing the same colour.  
  
First Pink and Dark Pink take a step, they stand at the left.  
  
Kimberly: This time it'll be different.  
  
Dark Pink: Don't bet on it, I'm the stronger female.  
  
Than on the outer right, Yellow and Dark Yellow step forward.  
  
Dark Yellow: This time you won't escape your death!  
  
Trini: Really? I thought I was going to beat the crap out of YOU!  
  
Dark Yellow: Grnnrng You'll suffer…  
  
On the right, Blue and Dark Blue step forward.  
  
Billy: My logic will prevail.  
  
Dark Blue: Like it did you any good last time, I'm going to break that pretty lance of yours into itty-bitty pieces.  
  
On the left, Black and Dark step forward.  
  
Dark Grey: My scimitar will soon drink your blood.  
  
Zack: Not if my axe puts you down for good.  
  
Then in the centre, Red and Dark Red step forward.  
  
Dark Red: So you're the famous Red Ranger? Not much to look at. Only one can be the strongest.  
  
Jason: Yep, and that'll be me.  
  
Dark Red: Maybe… but far from likely.  
  
And than the two leaders take a step forward. White meets Dark… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Honour means victory!  
  
Tommy: So there's no convincing you?  
  
Dark Warrior: Victory means life!  
  
Tommy: You really aren't much of a talker are you.  
  
Dark Warrior: Only one thing counts… .  
  
Tommy: And that is?  
  
Dark Warrior: Destiny! Shadow Rangers to victory!  
  
Tommy: The Power is with us Rangers! Together we'll prevail!  
  
Dark Warrior: … (laughs softly)  
  
On the moon, in his palace Zedd watches the battle.  
  
Rita Repulsa: And?  
  
Rito: Yeah! Are we winning?  
  
Zedd: They don't stand a chance against my champions!  
  
Meanwhile Goldar and his henchmen still fire upon the gate.  
  
A bunch of putties and Tenchu warriors swarm around him.  
  
Goldar: Damned how long will this keep going? (sword fires fireballs)  
  
The Power Rangers meanwhile are locked in a fierce battle.  
  
The Red Shadow Ranger and the Red Ranger duel it out in the most intensive of the duels fought in the confrontation. Dark Warrior and the White Ranger however have disappeared out of sight, hearing the blasts and explosions in the distance Jason estimates the battle to be even more heated.  
  
Dark Red: Is that all you got 'mighty' Red Ranger?  
  
Jason: You know, I really don't like your tone.  
  
Dark Red: Feel free to do something about it.  
  
Jason: Oh but I will, I will… .  
  
They exchange the most difficult of martial art techniques while wielding their swords with deadly expertise. Jumping, running, dodging, attacking, defending, blocking, the battle intensifies and than suddenly Red Shadow Ranger opens fire with is Scimitar of Evil.  
  
Jason: Ung!  
  
Dark Red: Here have some more (fires) and more (fires) and more (fires) and more (fires).  
  
Jason: Yaaah!  
  
The Red Shadow Ranger laughs sadistically and approaches Jason who jumps up and attacks once again.  
  
Dark Red: How?  
  
Jason: I AM the MIGHTY RED Ranger!  
  
Dark Red: For as long as you'll live! So for the next two minutes! Hyaa! (attacks with his scimitar ready)  
  
The two Rangers clash and the battle seems still undetermined.  
  
But the other Rangers already weakened, are pushed back once again. And while their two leaders have the power to fight on, theirs is slowly being drained.  
  
Kimberly: Ung, I'm sorry guys! ( a final blow and she slips into unconsciousness)  
  
Dark Pink: Victory! (raises scimitar in the air)  
  
Zack: Damn, disarmed and aaaaaahh! (Zack falls down, defeated)  
  
Dark Grey: Heheheheheheheee, That was fun.  
  
Billy: What in heavens name can stop you?  
  
Dark Blue: HEAVEN, if you're lucky! (A final blow defeats the brave Blue Ranger)  
  
Trini: I mustn't give up… I… noooo… (falls down, exhausted)  
  
Dark Yellow: Well that's that. Now shall we finish 'em?  
  
The Red Ranger still stands his ground and the battle rages on.  
  
Dark Red: You're tougher than the other vermin I'll give you that. Now prepare to surrender or die!  
  
Jason: No, never surrender! I'll beat you in the name of the great power! Yaaaaahh!  
  
The two warriors hit each other several times and than finally…  
  
Jason: I must get up (gets up and raises his powersword)  
  
Dark Red: Your strength is commendable but… futile nonetheless. (Counters a weak blow and cuts the Red Ranger, defeating him)  
  
Jason: Must not… (drops and silence reigns over the battlefield)  
  
Dark Red: Dark Warrior will be pleased.  
  
The Rangers' powers disappears.  
  
The Shadow Rangers gloat as they look down at their defeated and wounded adversaries, preparing to kill them all. Suddenly they teleport inside the H.Q. .  
  
White Ranger attacks with Sabba, his talking scimitar and cuts Dark Warrior.  
  
But the second blow is countered and the electrowhip hits Tommy.  
  
The two warriors have fought long and hard but it is clear that the armoured Shadow Ranger is the more powerful warrior.  
  
Tommy: What's you true name, for you are human aren't you?  
  
Dark Warrior: Ronar is my name. And I am human but not of this world, in a…way.  
  
Tommy: What do you mean?  
  
Dark Warrior: Be quiet White Ranger!  
  
The two lock into single combat once more, the battle reaches it's inevitable climax as Tommy launches a desperate last assault.  
  
Dark Warrior fires with his Dark Katana, his free hand and his helmet. The White Ranger falls.  
  
Tommy: It may not end here… .  
  
Dark Warrior: But it will, it will… .  
  
Dark Warrior uses his electrowhip. The energywhire stretches, binding Tommy and sending deadly power through his suit into his body.  
  
Dark Warrior: Destiny is near! The final test! Yes!  
  
Tommy: Nooooo! Aaarghhhhaaaaaaaagh! (suddenly he teleports away, into the Ranger H.Q.)  
  
Dark Warrior: Blast! Zordon, you'll pay for this!  
  
On the moon…  
  
Zedd: Victory is near!  
  
  
  
In front of the Command Center, Dark Warrior assembles his Shadow Rangers and the monster army. Goldar joins him too and together they prepare to blast open the doors leading to Zordons command room.  
  
Dark Warrior: No door can stop my power. Ready… aim… ?  
  
Goldar: Huh?  
  
Dark Warrior: A trap? Maybe but I'll take the chance, follow me my great warriors.  
  
The doors had opened and the Shadow Rangers enter, followed by the monsters.  
  
Goldar: Finally Victory will be ours!  
  
Dark Warrior sees Alpha 5 tending to the wounded Rangers, they are all unconscious or disorientated.  
  
Zordon suddenly speaks and Dark Warrior turns towards him.  
  
Zordon: You are an honourable warrior, why have you allied yourself to evil?  
  
Dark Warrior: A chance to have real power, to prove myself as the greatest warrior, a chance to achieve my destiny, to show the perfection of my warriorcode and my strategic genius.  
  
Zordon: Open your cold heart, you have the honour now you only need to let in the love and… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Silence! Goldar take your men and tear this place apart, retrieve all that is useful. Shadow Rangers?  
  
Shadow Rangers: Yes?  
  
Dark Warrior: Yes, MILORD!  
  
Shadow Rangers: Sorry, MILORD.  
  
Dark Warrior: Eliminate those pesky Power Rangers and that robot. They may not escape again and no speeches, do it quick and efficient.  
  
Shadow Rangers: As you wish milord. (turn towards the Rangers, grinning, giggling and laughing evilly)  
  
Dark Warrior: As for you… Zordon.  
  
Zordon: …  
  
Dark Warrior: Lord Zedd, this is my gift to you! HONOUR MEANS VICTORY! Might is right! Zordon of Altare DIE for opposing my master, which I serve faithfully!  
  
Dark Warrior activates his powers. The Shadow Rangers raise their Scimitars of Evil to strike down the defenceless Rangers.  
  
Goldar raises his sword as he and his monsters prepare to destroy the H.Q.  
  
Energy surges through the Dark Armour, lightning surges out of the Dark Warrior.  
  
Dark Warrior: The great power will be Zedds and your body his price! DIE!  
  
The Dark Katana charges up and prepares to unleash its destructive power upon a defenceless Zordon.  
  
Dark Warrior: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Temporary Alliance

1 Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 4: Temporary alliance  
  
1.1.1 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
  
  
  
  
Dark Warrior: The great power will be Zedds and your body his price! DIE!  
  
The Dark Katana charges up and prepares to unleash its destructive power upon a defenceless Zordon.  
  
Dark Warrior: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! ! !  
  
The blast fired from the Dark Katana is huge… .  
  
But it never reaches Zordon. The green energy is absorbed by a huge energy wave sent forth by Zordons machinery.  
  
Dark Warrior: What is this? NOOOOOOOO!  
  
The blast hits Dark Warrior… .  
  
Dark Red: What? Aaargh  
  
Other Shadow Rangers: Ung! Yaaah! Orng! Aaaaa!  
  
The wave hits the Shadow Rangers. The power penetrates their evil Ranger suits. Power bolts dance around them. The pain is unbelievable.  
  
Goldar backs away but is hit nonetheless.  
  
Goldar: Ung… You'll… pay for this Rangers (swings his sword and escapes before suffering too much by teleporting away, a huge flame disappearing in the distance)  
  
The other monsters, putties and Tenchus are vaporised in the massive blast.  
  
The Shadow Ranger can't stand the pain and teleport away.  
  
Dark Red: Revenge! Revenge will be ours!  
  
Dark Blue: Yes!  
  
Dark Pink: We'll be back!  
  
Dark Yellow: A shadow cannot die!  
  
Dark Grey: Vengeance!  
  
Dark Warrior moves forward, the energy of the wave still absorbed and torturing his body.  
  
The Rangers and Alpha look at him as he slowly strides towards Zordon.  
  
His right hand clenching desperately to Ragnarok, his Dark Katana.  
  
Dark Warrior: I will not surrender, I will not fail… never… never… .  
  
Zordon: Surrender Dark Warrior, you can't win. Join us… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Honour means victory… I'm indebted to the master and I will repay my debts. Now prepare… to DIE! (he lifts up his beloved Ragnarok, energy blasting out of his battered armour)  
  
Tommy: No! Ronar, stop this foolishness… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Defeat… equals… Death! UNG… (energy spews out like a small tornado and Dark Warrior drops to the ground)  
  
Tommy: Stop Ronar! Deactivate your powers!  
  
Billy: He'll die if he doesn't power down or teleports away.  
  
Kimberley: Oh my… .  
  
Dark Warrior: What's happening? (looks at his hands, his power disappears and he can be seen as the normal young man he is)  
  
Dark Warrior drops to the floor. The ring on his hand, the power of Dark Warrior shines brightly.  
  
Dark Warrior: If I won't die honourably today than… I'll… (teleports away, a purple beam with a black centre)  
  
Jason: Man he's a tough one.  
  
Tommy: You got that right.  
  
Alpha 5: Feeling better Rangers?  
  
Kimberly: To be honest… no.  
  
Other Power Rangers: (nod)  
  
Zordon: Today, the battle ended in a stalemate but barely. We almost lost and although the Monster Army is entirely defeated now, it'll be a long long time before I have enough power to do this again. And the Shadow Rangers led by Dark Warrior will return soon enough.  
  
Tommy: How will we beat them?  
  
Jason: We've beaten evil Rangers before we'll do it again.  
  
Tommy: But Dark Warrior, Ronar, he is much like me when I was the Green Ranger in Rita's service. I still hope we'll be able to turn him back to the sight of light and justice.  
  
Trini: Unlike you it seems he has chosen to serve Zedd.  
  
Zack: But he has honour.  
  
Jason: In each case, it'll be worries for later. For now we must prepare to stop the next Shadow Ranger attack.  
  
Zordon: Yes, you'll need to use all your strength to overcome this challenge.  
  
Alpha 5: Ai ai ai ai ai!  
  
Meanwhile on the moon, in Zedds palace…  
  
Lord Zedd sat in his throne. His magic wand in his hand. The silver staff bore the symbol 'Z'.  
  
Next to him stood his wife, the witch Rita Repulsa and her stupid brother Rito Repulso.  
  
Goldar entered, his sword hung to his side and his wings were stretched.  
  
Zedd: You lost…  
  
Goldar: I beg your forgiveness master but…  
  
Zedd: No excuses! Aaah and there are the other incompetent fools!  
  
The Shadow Rangers entered, recovered from their wounds.  
  
They halted a few meters away from Lord Zedd. The Shadow Rangers bowed.  
  
Dark Red: We apologise milord.  
  
Then, Dark Warrior entered. His powers deactivated. He bowed before his master.  
  
Dark Warrior: Master…  
  
Zedd: You failed me. Tell me… why shouldn't I destroy you right on the spot?  
  
Dark Warrior: I was defeated milord but at what cost?  
  
Rito: What does he mean?  
  
Zedd: Silence! Explain yourself.  
  
Dark Warrior: Off course milord. Let me explain. Zordon has used much energy in that honourless attack, he won't be able to do it again. As for the Rangers… we beat them once and we'll do it again. Won't we Shadow Rangers?  
  
Shadow Rangers: Yeah!  
  
Zedd: I suppose you are right in a way. Fine you'll return when ready to Earth.  
  
Dark Warrior: Soon, the Power Rangers will be defeated.  
  
Zedd: I hope so… for YOUR sake.  
  
Dark Warrior: It's morphing time! Dark Warrior!  
  
Dark Warrior transforms into his Ranger form and leads the Shadow Rangers out of the Throne room.  
  
Goldar: Shall I join them master?  
  
Zedd: No… not yet.  
  
Rita: This time we'll win.  
  
Zedd: I hope so my dear… I hope so.  
  
Not long thereafter, the Power Rangers are forced to face the Shadow Rangers once again.  
  
The battle leads them to a mountainous area.  
  
Dark Warrior: Get them!  
  
Tommy: We can take them!  
  
Dark Red: Dream on!  
  
The Shadow Rangers seem to be gaining the upper hand.  
  
Dark Warrior hits Tommy into defeat.  
  
Tommy: Yaaah (falls)  
  
Dark Warrior: Got you. And now… (charges a blast)  
  
At that same time the Pink Shadow Ranger is kicked back by Kimberly who turns and jumps towards Dark Warrior.  
  
She runs into him, his blast misses.  
  
Dark Warrior: Damn you puny little female. You are no match for me! (grabs the Pink Ranger by the throat)  
  
Kimberly: … (desperately tries to escape from his grip)  
  
Tommy: Leave her alone! (tries to get up)  
  
Dark Warrior: (looks at Tommy) Make me. Honour means victory! And although I do not enjoy killing women, if you oppose the master, you die.  
  
Kimberly: Don't you care for anyone?  
  
Dark Warrior: All those I cared for are in another dimension!  
  
Kimberly: ????  
  
Suddenly the rocks start to move, the blast that missed Tommy had weakened the mountains stability. An avalanche crashes down.  
  
Suddenly Dark Warrior turns and takes the damage instead of Kimberly, taking the damage with his body.  
  
Dark Warrior: Aaaaaahh!  
  
Kimberly: Nooo!  
  
Suddenly the amount of rocks falling rises and both Rangers are pulled into the valley beneath. Rocks forming an artificial cave.  
  
Tommy: Kimberly! Ronar!  
  
Dark Red: Master!  
  
Jason: Kimberly!  
  
Trini: Nooo!  
  
Zack: Impossible?  
  
Billy: This is totally insane… .  
  
Dark Blue: What now?  
  
Dark Pink: Let's finish them and than go look for Dark Warrior  
  
Dark Yellow and Dark Grey: Yeah!  
  
Power Rangers: No!  
  
The battle restarts. Power Ranger versus Shadow Ranger.  
  
To make matters worse, Goldar and the Putty Patrol appear on the scene.  
  
Goldar: The White Ranger is mine!  
  
Tommy: Come and get me Goldar!  
  
Goldar and the Pink Shadow Ranger attack Tommy. The blades clash with great speed.  
  
The other Rangers face their antagonist. The putties swarm around the fighting Rangers.  
  
Dark Red: This time you'll be defeated Red Ranger! (stabs forward)  
  
Jason: (dodges) Never!  
  
Meanwhile in 'the cave'…  
  
Dark Warrior: Ung… damn where the hell am I… .  
  
Dark Warrior tries to get up but he's unable. He's severely wounded. A large cut can be seen on his chest. Several other wounds cover his body. He's powered down.  
  
Suddenly the Pink Ranger appears before him. She's only slightly injured and her powers are still activated.  
  
Dark Warrior: Finish it female… .  
  
Dark Warrior showed no fear and looked defiantly into the black visor of the Pink Rangers' helmet.  
  
Kimberly: No… you saved me back there. I don't know why but you did, besides Rangers don't kill defenceless enemies.  
  
Dark Warrior: How nice Kimberly… .  
  
Kimberly: So you know my name Ronar?  
  
Dark Warrior: And you know mine… aarg (pain engulfs him as his chest wound opens)  
  
Kimberly: (bows and powers down) Let me tend to those wounds.  
  
Dark Warrior: … ?  
  
Kimberly: (smiles) She rips some of her clothing to use as bandages.  
  
Dark Warrior starts laughing.  
  
Kimberly: What's so funny?  
  
Dark Warrior: This whole situation is ironic! And most amusing!  
  
Kimberly: You're weird. (Keeps tending the wounds) Now… Why did you save me.  
  
Dark Warrior: It was … honourable.  
  
Then Dark Warrior closed his eyes.  
  
Dark Warrior: We'll work together to try escaping from this… place. After that we'll each go our own way.  
  
Kimberly: (finished) Alright.  
  
Dark Warrior: Good, now I must rest a while before we search the area. We can't teleport away so we'll need to find or make an exit. And… thanks for the aid… (starts sleeping)  
  
Kimberly: Don't mention it (stands up and looks around). What did I get myself into this time?  
  
Dark Warrior starts dreaming from his life as Ronar… .  
  
His little brother, his family, his friends… his life… now gone… .  
  
"Take the ball!"  
  
"This is for you!"  
  
"Did you do that!"  
  
"Brother!"  
  
"Hey Mike…"  
  
"I'll rule the world!"  
  
"The Samurai were the most honourable warriors in human history!"  
  
"Evil always triumphs!"  
  
"Do you love me?" "Mmmmn sure I… I…"  
  
"Ronar is a Spartan!"  
  
"Order, discipline, honour, loyalty and power that's what makes a man great"  
  
"Happy birthday!"  
  
A tear runs over his cheek… .  
  
Kimberly: …?  
  
Meanwhile the other Power Rangers still hold their ground against the Shadow Rangers.  
  
Tommy: Regroup guys!  
  
Dark Red: That won't help you!  
  
Goldar: We can't loose this one.  
  
Billy: We need to team up to find Kimberly and Ronar.  
  
Dark Yellow: Ronar?  
  
Dark Blue: He means Dark Warrior.  
  
Dark Yellow: Oh, I see.  
  
Dark Red: We go look for Dark Warrior and our last target when and ONLY when this is over! DIE!  
  
The two forces clash once again… .  
  
The Shadow Ranger use some powerful super attacks.  
  
Dark Pink: Ark Beam! (pink moonlike energyprojectile fired with the hands)  
  
Dark Blue: Thunderball! (the same but blue thunder)  
  
Dark Yellow: Solar Heat! ( Extreme stunning light from the chest)  
  
Dark Grey: Shadow Cloak! (A dark vortex sends sonic waves to the enemy)  
  
Dark Red: Infernal Blaze! (A wave of fire unleashed upon the enemies)  
  
Goldar: (fires his sword)  
  
The Rangers are forced back.  
  
Tommy: Take your blasters Rangers!  
  
Jason: Right! Guys you with me?  
  
Power Rangers: Yeah!  
  
The Rangers take their blasters and open fire, this time they damage the Shadow Rangers. The battle is more even once again, but the Shadow Rangers are still in the advantage.  
  
Tommy: This is hard… .  
  
Jason: You can say that alright.  
  
Trini: We need a new strategy.  
  
Billy: We need an army.  
  
Zack: You got me…  
  
Jason: …  
  
Zack: What?  
  
Jason: …  
  
Zack Jase?  
  
Jason: To battle!  
  
The Power Rangers attack once again. Red versus Dark Red, Yellow versus Dark Yellow, Black versus Dark Grey, Blue versus Dark Blue, White versus Dark Pink and Goldar.  
  
Attacks and many powers clash as both sides try to use their strengths and search the weaknesses of the enemy… .  
  
In the cave Ronar has slept for only a few minutes.  
  
Dark Warrior: Let's go.  
  
Kimberly: Let me help you…  
  
Dark Warrior: No! Arg (pain makes his body shiver and he almost falls, Kimberly catches him in time)  
  
Kimberly: Lean onto me. Now you always brag about that intelligence of yours. Why not use it.  
  
Dark Warrior: We go through here. (points into what seems a tunnel leading into a real cave)  
  
Kimberly: Why not blast the rocks?  
  
Dark Warrior: And cause an even deadlier avalanche?  
  
Kimberly: Never mind.  
  
Suddenly the two Rangers hear a savage roar.  
  
Kimberly: What was that?  
  
Dark Warrior: Worries for later. Now move on.  
  
Kimberly: Fine, fine… . Why don't you morph.  
  
Dark Warrior: Dark Warrior! (the ring shines and in a bright flash of purple light, Dark Warrior summons his powers but he still needs to lean onto Kimberly)  
  
The two Rangers disappear into the tunnel.  
  
Dark Warrior: This will be very interesting… very interesting indeed.  
  
1.1.1.1 TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Prisoner of War

1 Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 5: Prisoner of war  
  
1.1.1 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
The Dark Warrior, once known as Ronar and Kimberly, the Pink Ranger move through the tunnels.  
  
Kimberly: Are you sure we're going the right way?  
  
Dark Warrior: I'm not sure… let go, I can walk by myself. (stands up and walks a bit slowly but with steady pace)  
  
Kimberly: You heal fast.  
  
Dark Warrior: …  
  
Kimberly: Why don't you join us? Together… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Don't start… betraying the master is dishonourable besides I do not wish to join… your kind.  
  
Kimberly: My kind? What about MY kind?  
  
Dark Warrior: Weak… pathetic and much to talkative, now get a move on.  
  
A savage roar can be heard in the distance.  
  
Kimberly: What is it?  
  
Dark Warrior: A mutant… .  
  
Kimberly: A what?  
  
Dark Warrior: A toxic mutation caused by Lord Zedd, Pink Ranger.  
  
Kimberly: But…  
  
Dark Warrior: … (ignores the Pink Ranger and keeps walking)  
  
Meanwhile… .  
  
The Shadow Rangers still fight the Power Rangers.  
  
The Red Ranger and the Red Shadow Ranger cross blades while Jason tries to convince the Red Shadow Ranger to stop the battle and to go look where their friends are.  
  
Dark Red: After we've killed you guys, we'll bring your heads to the Shadow Ranger.  
  
Jason: But what if they're wounded?  
  
Dark Red: The Dark Warrior will survive and he will have killed your pretty little Pink Ranger too!  
  
Jason becomes enraged upon hearing these words and cuts the evil Ranger.  
  
Dark Red: Is that all? (stabs and hits the Red Ranger)  
  
Jason: Hungh! You will never win.  
  
The other Good Rangers are standing their ground against the other Shadow Rangers while Tommy faces Goldar and the Putty Patrol.  
  
Goldar: Stand still White Ranger! I'll cut you down!  
  
Tommy: No… thanks.  
  
Goldar: Get him Putties! (Fires at Tommy, while Zedd's putties attack Tommy)  
  
On the moon, in the Palace of Lord Zedd…  
  
Zedd: Everything is going as planned, soon the Rangers will be at my mercy! I unleashed a mutant that'll kill the Pink Ranger and than will aid the Shadow Rangers, victory is assured.  
  
Rita Repulsa: I heard that one before.  
  
Zedd: What did you say?  
  
Rita: Nothing, nothing my dear.  
  
Zedd: Toxicus must have found the Pink Ranger by now. Attacked by my mighty Dark Warrior at one side and Toxicus at the other, nothing can go wrong… ..  
  
Kimberly felt the creature come closer and closer.  
  
Dark Warrior: Toxicus, the mutated monster is near… .  
  
Kimberly: ?  
  
Suddenly Dark Warrior grabbed the pretty Pink Ranger.  
  
Kimberly: What? No! Traitor!  
  
Dark Warrior: …  
  
Toxicus appeared, a slimey mutated frog, a savage warrior armed with claws.  
  
Kimberly: Aii!  
  
Toxicus: Mmmmhhh… This'll be amusing… . Hold him tight master.  
  
Dark Warrior: Sure… . Heheheheheheheee.  
  
Kimberly: (morphed but unable to escape Ronar's iron grasp) Please, you can't do this to me. It can't end like this. Don't you see? You're destined to be a Ranger.  
  
Dark Warrior: Oh yesssss… this is about destiny and I am already a Ranger, the mightiest, a dark Knight… the greatest of warriors. Now be still and face destiny with pride.  
  
Kimberly: Powerbow!  
  
Dark Warrior: Oh no you don't! (tightens his grip)  
  
Toxicus: Time to die pretty little one! Energy Drain!  
  
The tongue of the mutated warrior stretches and penetrates Kimberly's suit and her clothing, sliding between her breasts towards her belly, where it touches her skin. And the suit. The Morphing power of the Pink Ranger is drained.  
  
Toxicus: Soon your power will be mine and than, my tongue will unleash acid upon your soft and smooth skin. And suck the blood out of you.  
  
Dark Warrior, the mightiest of warriors ever under Zedd's control, now, in the past and in the future, looked away as the Pink Power Ranger screamed out in horror, pink energy floated into Toxicus, faster than it could be replenished, soon Kimberly herself would be sucked dry of LIFEFORCE and her body absorbed.  
  
Toxicus: Yummie!  
  
Kimberly: Ung… noooo! I will resist, I will resist… .  
  
Toxicus: Resist as much as you want, I'll have your lifeforce soon enough.  
  
Dark Warrior felt weird, this was not right, he could not let this happen, but neither could he fail his great master. Both paths led to dishonour… unless… .  
  
Toxicus: Ten seconds more and your powers will be deactivated for recharge and I'll be able to start with your delicious body.  
  
Kimberly resisted but she was loosing her will to fight… .  
  
Meanwhile in Ranger H.Q. …  
  
Zordon: Things are turning out for the worst. Toxicus has been sent down to Earth to aid the Dark Warrior. Now Kimberly must face the ultimate warrior together with a lifesucking mutated monsterwarrior.  
  
Alpha 5: Quite a mouthful isn't it?  
  
Zordon: This is not the time for jokes Alpha! If Kimberly goes down, the remaining Rangers will be even more outnumbered.  
  
Alpha 5: Oh no! Ai Ai Ai!  
  
On the battlefield… .  
  
Dark Grey: die Black Ranger (fires a grey blast with his Scimitar of Evil)  
  
Zack: Ung! Yaaah! (falls back wounded)  
  
Billy: Damn, why did my evil alter ego have to be so fast (Dark Blue dodges all punches and kicks)  
  
Dark Blue: Pathetic!  
  
Dark Yellow: I've got you now Yellow Ranger!  
  
Trini: (cough cough) (gasps for air as Dark Yellow holds her neck with crushing strength.  
  
Dark Red: What's up can't you defeat the second in combat of the unbeatable SHADOW RANGERS!  
  
Jason: Hyaaaa (slashes but his opponent counters and kicks) Ung!  
  
Dark Red: Hehehehehee… .  
  
Dark Yellow: We're winning once again.  
  
On the moon…  
  
Zedd: Rito! Go aid Goldar in his fight against Tommy!  
  
Rito: As you wish oh evil one!  
  
And Rito teleports away, leaving Zedd behind, seated in his throne.  
  
Meanwhile Tommy has hit the last Putty in the Z symbol, leaving only Goldar and the Pink Shadow Ranger to face him. Nonetheless, the odds are completely against him. And to make matters worse, Rito Repulso arrives, sword in hand.  
  
Goldar: Let's get him!  
  
Dark Pink: Right! Scimitar of evil!  
  
Rito: I'm with you Goldar!  
  
Tommy: Man don't you guys ever give up?  
  
Dark Pink: Nooo!  
  
Goldar: Hehe (slashes)  
  
Rito: You're going down Tommy (stabs)  
  
Dark Pink: Victory to Zedd! (cuts)  
  
Tommy: Heyaa! (jumps back)  
  
Tommy and his three opponents clash with great power.  
  
In the underground tunnels…  
  
Toxicus smiled pervert. His fangs radiated and his lifesucking tongue was almost done draining the Morphing Coin.  
  
Dark Warrior remained motionless. Kimberly was stuck between horror, intense pain and ecstasy. She no longer resisted, her body had given in although her mind resisted.  
  
Kimberly: You'll… pay… for… this… Toxicus. And… you… too… Ro o o o nar… you… have no… honour… .  
  
Toxicus: Oh stop your whining, we've got you, now face death with dignity and… (grins) in silence.  
  
Dark Warrior: …  
  
Kimberly: We made a deal… I trusted you… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Irrelevant.  
  
Kimberly: (moans)  
  
Toxicus: Hehehehe. Five seconds and her Morphing pow… AAAAAAAHHHH!  
  
Dark Warrior let Kimberly go and pulled the tongue. Toxicus fell. Kimberly was freed, her Ranger suit repairing the damage it had suffered. Dark Warrior drew his Dark Katana.  
  
Dark Warrior: Honour means victory! Victory means life and defeat equals death!  
  
Toxicus: Traitor!  
  
Dark Warrior: No! I promised to get her out of here and after that I'll bring her to Zedd. But she will not die at your hands monster! Run Pink Ranger! And pray I do not catch you after this battle.  
  
Kimberly: But?  
  
Dark Warrior: LEAVE!  
  
Kimberly ran away.  
  
Dark Warrior held his katana high. Both hands held the long grip of the ultimate sword.  
  
Toxicus extended his claws. His body protected by scales, forming a thick shell-like armour.  
  
Dark Warrior: You're despicable. You have no honour.  
  
Toxicus: Traitor!  
  
Dark Warrior: I gave her an honourable chance, I was honour bound to return the favour. Besides she won't escape me. As for you….  
  
Dark Warrior dashes forward and comes down onto Toxicus. The blade is countered by the vicious bladelike nails of Toxicus.  
  
Dark Warrior: You die! For I despise what you are!  
  
Toxicus: You will not defeat me!  
  
Both warriors exchange blows. Dark Warrior is hit by an upward slash. He is sent back.  
  
The Dark armour of Dark Warrior does not show any signs of damage.  
  
Toxicus: You will die now Dark Warrior, you cost me my dinner.  
  
Dark Warrior: …  
  
The two warriors charge up and fire energyblasts towards each other.  
  
An explosion follows. Smoke hangs in the area.  
  
One savage cry can be heard.  
  
Toxicus: Noooooooo!  
  
Out of the smoke, a dark figure strides. Purple suit, black gloves and boots, dark armour and demonic helmet. The Dark Katana hanging against his left hip, Dark Warrior has won.  
  
Dark Warrior: And now my beautiful princess… now I will come for you. I have no choice… the hunt is on!  
  
With these words, Dark Warrior disappears into a tunnel.  
  
On the moon… .  
  
Zedd: The Power Rangers are almost defeated! Victory is near!  
  
Rita: Hurraaaah!  
  
Zedd: ?  
  
The command Center…  
  
Zordon: Toxicus has been destroyed but how?  
  
Alpha 5: Dark Warrior saved Kimberly.  
  
Zordon: Yes but he still wants to take her prisoner. Things are more complicated than I thought. This Ronar… who is he?  
  
Alpha 5: Maybe we should search the database and our scanners?  
  
Zordon: Yes, do that Alpha. The Rangers are loosing. Even if they stall, the outcome will be victory for the Shadow Rangers as long as they're strength is greater than that of our Rangers.  
  
Alpha 5: And Kimberly can't be teleported away or teleport herself away, the rocks seem to jamm all matter transfer. Ai Ai Ai!  
  
The Shadow Rangers have pushed back the Rangers. Tommy is knocked down by his opponents but the other Rangers form a living shield around the White Ranger.  
  
Jason: We need Thunderzord power!  
  
But he is interrupted by the Red Shadow Ranger.  
  
Dark Red: We must leave, orders of Zedd, Dark Warrior will face your zords with his Warrior Shadowzord when he returns. See you guys soon!  
  
Shadow Rangers: (laugh)  
  
The dark coloured teleporting beams dissapear into space, returning to Zedd's palace on the moon. The Rangers stand there motionless. Suddenly the communicators are activated.  
  
Zordon: Bad new Rangers… .  
  
Tommy: What's the problem?  
  
Alpha 5 : Kimberly is in the hands of Dark Warrior. And we've got more news too, return to the H.Q.  
  
Tommy: Understood!  
  
The Power Rangers disappear into the distance.  
  
A few minutes earlier… .  
  
Kimberly ran like hell. Light appeared in the distance. The tunnel ended here!  
  
She escaped.  
  
Dark Warrior: Where do you think you're going?  
  
Kimberly turned.  
  
Kimberly: Oh no! I was so close.  
  
Dark Warrior: Indeed, not bad… for a female milady. But it was all in vain. Please surrender without resisting, I do not like using violence against women.  
  
Kimberly: I don't want to fight you. You saved me but… I will not let you capture me. Zedd must not win!  
  
Dark Warrior: … (slowly draws his Dark Katana)  
  
Kimberly: So you made your choice once again Ronar… .  
  
Dark Warrior: For my enemies, I am DARK WARRIOR! (raises the weapon, energy surrounds the blade)  
  
Kimberly: You're a man, I do not wish to hurt you. Let me go, I don't want you dead. You're a good man behind that black armour. And that cold warriorcode, that calculative mind. Your heart is full of light, I know it.  
  
Dark Warrior: … (slightly lowers his blade) …  
  
Kimberly: (stretches out her gloved right hand) Tommy used to be under Rita's spell, you don't have to serve Zedd.  
  
Dark Warrior: I must to prove myself, emotion is weakness.  
  
Kimberly: No it isn't, and you can be a great warrior too if you aid us. You mustn't serve… .  
  
Dark Warrior: I'm a Dark Knight! I serve with honour! I follow the rules, the order! Order, honour, might and power are all that matter to me! (makes a fist, his black gloved hand held high)  
  
Kimberly: Ronar… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Enough! Surrender or be forced into imprisonment!  
  
Kimberly: Why not kill me!  
  
Dark Warrior: … I … I …  
  
Kimberly: What's up, emotion troubling you?  
  
Dark Warrior: ENOUGH! (raises the Dark Katana) CHOSE!  
  
Kimberly: I chose to fight.  
  
Dark Warrior: I expected nothing less from you. You are brave… and honourable in your own way, but also… foolish! Destiny is near. And you stand in my way, preventing me from reaching it. HONOUR MEANS VICTORY! (dashes forward and attacks the Pink Ranger)  
  
Kimberly: Hyaaa! (dashes forward and attacks Dark Warrior)  
  
The two warriors clash but agile Kimberly is no match for the stubborn and ruthless assaults of Dark Warrior. His endurance and power far exceeding hers, his warriorsoul driving him into sick battle perfection. Kimberly exchanges hits, blocks but is beaten down. Kimberly lies down, defeated, her powers deactivate.  
  
Dark Warrior deactivates his powers too. One tear rolls over his cheek.  
  
Blood dripped from Kimberly's front. Her shirt was ripped, yet still she tried to fight.  
  
Ronar now bended over her, black piercing eyes, black hair and dressed in black.  
  
He held her arms tight as she calmed down.  
  
Dark Warrior: I'm sorry… but I have no choice.  
  
Kimberly: Why?  
  
Dark Warrior: …  
  
Kimberly: (rubs away the tear on her opponents' cheek) A tear for… me? (slips into unconsciousness)  
  
Dark Warrior: For you… but also for me milady.  
  
He took her in his arms and strode away.  
  
Kimberly woke up in the palace of Zedd. Tied to a wall in the throne room. The chains seemed unbreakable. Putties held guard. The Shadow Rangers and Zedd left.  
  
The room was almost empty… almost.  
  
Dark Warrior looked at Kimberly. Clad in his Rangeroutfit he stared at her, his helmet held with both hands. He looked at her, with his emotionless stare. But Kimberly recognised a flare of emotion behind his eyes. He was a man, a young man, not a monster.  
  
Kimberly: Ronar… .  
  
Dark Warrior: (puts on his helmet) No… not Ronar.  
  
Kimberly: Help me.  
  
Dark Warrior: I've taken control of my weakness once again, I've arranged your execution.  
  
Kimberly: Ronar… .  
  
Dark Warrior: The Rangers will soon be dead, everything is going as planned. Me and the Shadow Rangers will win! Hail Lord Zedd!  
  
Kimberly: Please Ronar, listen to me.  
  
Dark Warrior: NO! To you and y enemies, I'm known as… .  
  
Dark Warrior turned. Inside him something stirred. But he controlled the emotions. He was a Dark Knight he was… .  
  
Dark Warrior: … DARK WARRIOR!  
  
And Dark Warrior stepped away. He disappeared into a corridor.  
  
Kimberly was left alone. Her only hope was a man with a heart half black, half light… .  
  
The future looked grim as the Dark Warrior led his Rangers back to Earth aboard the Spaceship, the Warrior Shadowzord. The Rangers were in for a huge battle. And Putties entered with a weird machine… could things get any worse?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	6. Ascend to Darkness

1 Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
1.1 Part 6: Ascend to darkness  
  
1.1.1 By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
In the palace of Lord Zedd…  
  
Putties aimed a beam towards Kimberly, causing her intense pain.  
  
But since she resisted Lord Zedd had ordered a change of plans before leaving his throne room. Kimberly got a few moments to recover.  
  
Kimberly: I will NOT talk… I will NOT talk… I will NOT talk… I… .  
  
Kimberly slipped into unconsciousness.  
  
In the command Center…  
  
Zordon: So as you can see Rangers, the Dark Warrior appeared around the same time as the interdimensional rift. His zord is too powerful to defeat without ALL our zords.  
  
Trini: Yeah but Kimberly is captured we'll have to go rescue her.  
  
Zordon: Indeed, therefore I suggest Trini, Billy and Zack go rescue Kimberly. The two robotic zords, that of Jason and Tommy will be needed to stall for time.  
  
Jason: Isn't it too dangerous to split us in two groups?  
  
Tommy: Yeah! The Power Rangers are a team.  
  
Zordon: We have no choice.  
  
Suddenly the alarm went of. The viewing globe showed the Warrior Shadowzord leaving the moon.  
  
Alpha: Ai Ai Ai! The Shadow Rangers are coming.  
  
Jason: That's it, alright guys… .  
  
Tommy: It's morphing time!  
  
Billy: Tryceratops! (Blue Ranger)  
  
Zack: Mastodont! (Black Ranger  
  
Trini: Sabretooth! (Yellow Ranger)  
  
Jason: Tyrannosaurus! (Red Ranger)  
  
Tommy: White Tiger! (White Ranger)  
  
The group split up in two. A yellow, black and blue beam headed for the moon while a red and a white beam headed for another designated area.  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord transformed from spaceship into Robotwarrior.  
  
Dark Warrior: Shadow Rangers, summon Shadow upgrades!  
  
Dark Blue: Blue Shadow shield!  
  
A shield appears attached to the Shadowzord  
  
Dark Yellow: Yellow Shadow armour!  
  
A yellow armour appeared around the Shadowzords' chest.  
  
Dark Grey: Black Weapon Booster!  
  
A powersource appears that feeds even more energy into the huge weapon arsenal of the Shadowzord.  
  
Dark Pink: Pink helmet!  
  
A helmet appears around the robotic face of the fierce Warrior Shadowzord.  
  
Dark Red: Total Red armour!  
  
The remaining parts of the zord receive red armoured plating.  
  
Shadow Rangers (Dark Warrior included): Ultra Warrior Shadowzord!  
  
The Zord takes an offensive pose as the Red Dragon Thunderzord comes flying in, the White Tigerzord running behind him.  
  
Dark Warrior: get ready guys!  
  
Dark Grey: Hehe they don't stand a chance… .  
  
Dark Yellow: Indeed, now do we attack them before they transform?  
  
Dark Warrior: No… let's play for sure and cojnserve energy, besides they have already begun… .  
  
Tommy: White Tigerzord, ROBOTMODE!  
  
Jason: Red Dragon Thunderzord, ROBOTMODE!  
  
Both zords transform into the red dragonwarrior and the white tigerwarrior.  
  
Jasons' zord holds his battlestaff tight while Tommy wields his scimitar.  
  
The upgraded Warrior Shadowzord, who had previously defeated the two Rangerzords attacks, upgraded into Ultra mode, even more powerful than before.  
  
The weapons are crossed, the two Rangers open fire, but the Ultra Warrior Shadowzord is too strong, his armoured body seems unimprenetable.  
  
Jason: We really need the Thunder Megazord Tommy, we can't resist them for long!  
  
Tommy: I know but Zordon wants us to keep them busy!  
  
Dark Warrior: You cannot win!  
  
The Shadowkatana hit the Red thunderzord head on, sending him thumbling back. The Tigerhead on the chest of Tommy's Zord fired but in vain.  
  
Tommy: Damn, he's just too strong! I used my best attack and it didn't even scratch him!  
  
Jason: Not even our mightiest zords when formed could beat this guy, look at those powerlevels! Without the add-ons, Shadowzord was almost unbeatable but now!  
  
The Ultra Warrior Shadowzord deflected a cut from Jasons' zord with his shield and countered another one with his Shadowkatana. The shouldermounted blasters, boosted by the Dark Grey's add-on, charged up.  
  
Dark Warrior: Fire on my signal!  
  
Dark Yellow: Right!  
  
Dark Red: We have them now!  
  
Tommy: Jason watch out! He's gonna… Ung!  
  
Jason: Evacuate! Aaargh!  
  
The blast was discharged… .  
  
On the moon… .  
  
Lord Zedd: Yes! See Kimberly, soon your friends will be… wait a moment where are the others?  
  
Trini: Right behind you Zedd!  
  
Zack: Yeah!  
  
Billy: Are you alright Kimberly?  
  
Kimberly: I've been better… .  
  
Zedd turns and enraged, he fires at the three Power Rangers. His staff fires lightning at the Rangers, but the dodge the attack.  
  
Goldar and Rito enter.  
  
Goldar, Rito: What is going on? (look at each other)  
  
Zedd: Kill them! Kill them now! Goldar attack! Rito, they must not get Kimberly!  
  
Goldar: As you wish!  
  
Rito: Sure, whatever you say!  
  
Zedd: Dark Warrior warned me for this! So I kept a surprise ready! The trap is sprung… .  
  
Putties enter the room or come teleporting in.  
  
The Rangers once again face overwhelming odds.  
  
The Command H.Q. …  
  
Zordon: Things are going wrong, this should not be happening… .  
  
Alpha 5: Ai Ai Ai!  
  
Zords defeated, the Shadow Rangers now attack their wounded opponents.  
  
Tommy: Any ideas?  
  
Jason: No, and you?  
  
Tommy: No…  
  
The battle rages, the two Rangers face their opponents with unseen strength but after a long battle, they are pushed back. Tommy gambles everything on a duel with Dark Warrior… .  
  
Tommy: Dark Warrior, face me in single combat, or are you afraid?  
  
Dark Warrior: I know what you're thinking but you cannot defeat me.  
  
Suddenly Jason attacks, but the Shadow Rangers hit him with their Scimitars of evil. Jason is defeated… .  
  
Tommy: Jason! Nooo!  
  
Enraged Tommy attacks Dark Warrior.  
  
The two exchange blows but once again, Tommy looses.  
  
Defeated, the two Power Rangers are bound.  
  
Dark Warrior: Kimberly's Power Coin and that of you two… . I win… . It was disappointing, I have proven myself as the strongest of warriors but it was just too easy. Destiny will have to wait… but maybe I'm wrong and you'll escape, giving me a worthy battle (Reveals three coins in hand, sources of Power Ranger power, and than closes the hand, forming a fist)  
  
Tommy: Is that all you care about?  
  
Dark Warrior: You're lucky Zedd wishes to have you alive… . Come Shadow Rangers!  
  
The Shadow Rangers and Power Rangers teleport to the moon, where Zedd's palace awaits them...  
  
In the palace… .  
  
The Shadow Rangers and their leader enter, the two Power Ranger leaders bound to hands and feet.  
  
Trini, Zack and Billy are chained to the wall.  
  
Zedd: Guard these coins well (throws them to Dark Warrior who catches them), we may need them soon… when we'll pay Zordon a little visit.  
  
Dark Warrior: It will be my pleasure milord. Shadow Rangers lead them to their cells.  
  
Zedd: I will retire now. Tomorrow I'll kill them all… slowly. (laughs)  
  
Rita: You actually did it!  
  
Zedd: Have you ever doubted me?  
  
Rita: Off course not (leaves with Lord Zedd)  
  
All Rangers are carried away to the dungeons.  
  
Goldar: See you tomorrow! HAHAHAHAHAAAA!  
  
Dark Warrior enters, two putties stand guard.  
  
Kimberly: Ronar?  
  
Dark Warrior: …  
  
Kimberly: Help us…  
  
Zack: Forget it, he's a traitor, he's one of Zedds' minions.  
  
Dark Warrior: Putties! (a band of Putties enter) put them all in separate cells. So they can't combine forces or scheme behind the back of the master.  
  
The Rangers are separated.  
  
Dark Warrior stands in front of Kimberly's cell, arms crossed like usual.  
  
Chained to the wall, Kimberly looks at the evil Ranger with stubborn determination.  
  
Dark Warrior: Still as fiery as ever? (chuckle)  
  
Kimberly: You'll never break my spirit!  
  
Dark Warrior: If you say so… .  
  
Kimberly: What will you do next?  
  
Dark Warrior: Kill Zordon… .  
  
Kimberly: Noooo…  
  
Dark Warrior: But yessss… Still so convinced that I'm a great and noble man that's going to come to your rescue like some knight in shining armour? (laughs)  
  
Kimberly: Yes.  
  
Dark Warrior: (still laughing, stops suddenly) WHAT?  
  
Kimberly: You'll do what is right when the time is there.  
  
Dark Warrior: I'll kill you when the time is there, I don't care for you, you're irrelevant.  
  
Kimberly: Who said anything about care?  
  
Dark Warrior: … raah … (turns and walks away)  
  
Kimberly: What can't face me?  
  
Dark Warrior: (stops and turns) No… I can't how can I kill you?  
  
Kimberly: Help us… .  
  
Dark Warrior: Yes, no, raaah, you'll no longer be able to make me weak once you've been executed. Tomorrow you die, your friends die and than we'll use the coins to enter your H.Q. and kill Zordon.  
  
Kimberly: Wait Ronar!  
  
Dark Warrior: Ronar has got better things to do than getting emotional over you… .  
  
Dark Warrior steps away, tomorrow will be judgment day for the Rangers… and Zordon.  
  
Dark Warrior laughed, no way that pretty one would make him turn away from Zedd.  
  
Dark Warrior: Honour means victory… . And I'm victorious.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	7. The Knight and the princess

Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
Part 7: The Knight and the Princess.  
  
By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
Kimberly pushed her lips together as the feeling burst through her feet through her body, trying to come out again. Every stroke weakened her resolve!  
  
Kimberly: No oooo ooo! Haaahaaahahahaahaaaaaaaa! Rito: Give me the access code! Kimberly: Never. hihihihihi. Rito: I give up! Go putties.  
  
The Putties let go of Kimberly's feet and drop their feathers. They leave.  
  
Rito: It's impossible to make her talk! I've been at it for half an hour. Goldar: What are you doing? This ain't interrogation! Rito : It ain't ? Goldar: . Rito: But than how? Goldar: Let me show you. Take the torch and burn her! Rito: ? Goldar: Give that torch I'll do it! Imbecile! I don't like torture but orders are orders. . Now little Pink Ranger tell me where did you hide your Powercoin? Dark Warrior only obtained those of your friends. Kimberly: (tries to get away from the fire) 'But he took my coin?' she thought. Goldar: Suit yourself. Tighten her chains. Now for your left arm. Kimberly: Mmmpmmm; AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! Goldar: Hehee. And now those pretty little feet. Kimberly: Hahaha it tick. aaaaaaaaaaaa! Goldar: Now the face. or are you going to talk? Kimberly: (Spits) Goldar: Alright would you do the honours Dark Warrior? Ronar: Sure. . Kimberly: Ronar. don't please. . Ronar: If my friend Goldar has the guts than why shouldn't I have it? Kimberly: No. I HATE YOU! ! ! ! !  
  
Ronar holds the torch close. His helmeted head close to her ear.  
  
Ronar: Scream and act like you're in pain. Kimberly: ? Ronar: Scream. Kimberly: aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrh!  
  
Ronar shreds her shirt. His back turned to Goldar and Rito, they don't see Ronar drop Kimberly's powercoin in her bra.  
  
Kimberly: I really don't know. I must have lost it! Ronar: Alright I believe you. . Goldar: You do? Ronar: It doesn't matter anyway she dies within the hour.  
  
Goldar looks suspiciously at Dark Warrior but says nothing.  
  
Goldar: Okay, let's go Rito. Ronar: See you in an hour pretty. hahahaa!  
  
Time passes and the Power Rangers are lined up for execution. Mighty Goldar stands behind them watching them closely as the chained Rangers are led into the throneroom.  
  
Ronar: I will leave now for Earth milord. I have an appointment with. Zordon. Zedd: Yes, kill him and that Robot. Than I will take the Command Centre of the Rangers as my own and all it's secrets. Rita: Yes. I look forward to that. Dark Red: And we will finish the Rangers Lord Zedd. Zedd: Yes you will but first some entertainment.  
  
Ronar passes the Rangers, his helm in his hands. He looked at all of them defiantly. Jason, Tommy, Trini, Billy, Zack. . The Mighty Morphin Power Rangers. And than he stopped next to Kimberly.  
  
He grabbed her throat and thanks to the increased strength he got from his Powerring, he lifted her up and drew her closer.  
  
Ronar: Look at the fear in her eyes. Could I scare her more? Dark Red: Perhaps.  
  
The Red Shadow Ranger laughed.  
  
Ronar: When they undo your chains use your coin and teleport away. Than hide. hide far away milady. The teleporter watches lie behind Zedd's throne, take yours quickly and get out of here! Kimberly: Ronar. hmpf!  
  
Ronar shut her mouth with his hands and ended his whisper shouting.  
  
Ronar: Silence weak female.  
  
And he threw her back. She fell.  
  
Ronar: I leave now and with the coins we found. With them I'll be allowed past the Ranger H.Q.'s defences. Kill them quickly Zedd, no playing around remember or they may all escape.  
  
The Darkest Knight disappeared. A dark purple beam that flew towards Earth at tremendous speed.  
  
Zedd: Release the Rangers and fight them! For my amusement. And do it slowly! Dark Red: Shouldn't we do it quickly like. . Zedd: What? Dark Red: Nothing milord.  
  
Zedd waved his hands and the chains broke.  
  
Zedd: Now fight them my faithful Shadow Rangers. Dark Grey: Time to finish things Black Ranger. Dark Yellow: Okay girlie. without your powers I just need one clear shot. like gutting a piggy. Dark Pink: I'll kill you cutie! Dark Blue: And you glassed nerd. you're going down! Dark Red: And thus you'll fall to my might! Goldar: And you you're mine! Rito: And mine! Goldar: No! He. aarg fine!  
  
Jason: Rangers we'll get them! Trini: Yaaaah! (punch, kick, punch) Dark Yellow: AAAH! How the. Trini: We won't go down without a fight! Jason: Yeah! Here! (Punch, roundhouse, uppercut, tornado screwdriver) Dark Red: AAAAAAARH! Impossible (get's up) Zack: Here a Hip Hop Kido penetration combo attack! Dark Grey: A what? Zack: A. severe beating! Heha here I go! Dark Grey: (pushed back, rubs his armoured chest) Why you! Dark Blue: My Scimitar of Evil will finish you off! Billy: Thanks (holds the curved blade with his hands flattened) and than kicks into the groin. Tommy: Missed me Rito! (punches and jumps up, kicking Rito K.O.) Goldar: Die Ranger! (Goldar's blade misses but his kick pushes Tommy back) Tommy: So you can fight!  
  
Meanwhile the Pink Shadow Ranger attacks like the other Shadow Rangers with her Scimitar held high.  
  
Kimberly: Pterodactylus! Dark Pink: What? How? Everybody in the throneroom: Huh? Kimberly: (in her Ranger outfit) here I come! Dark Pink: Get back here!  
  
The fight continues and soon.  
  
Dark Red: Say bye bye! Jason: NEVER! YAAA! (kicks) Dark Red: By my blade. Tommy: They got me! Goldar: Hold him tight Rito while I. Ung!  
  
Tommy kicks Goldar and breaks loose but all the Rangers are pushed against the wall.  
  
Kimberly meanwhile evades a slash from her evil assailant and a blast from Zedd's staff. She leaps and lands behind Zedd's throne.  
  
Zedd: Stop them stop them all! Dark Red: Shadow Rangers fire your Scimitars of Evil! Trini: Oh oh. Billy: That's an underestimation.  
  
But before the can fire, the Shadow Rangers are hit by arrows from Kimberly's Power Bow.  
  
Shadow Rangers: Yaaargh! Kimberly: Here our communicators! Now let's teleport out of here and stop Ronar!  
  
The Rangers teleport away.  
  
Zedd: Blast, blast! You let them get away! Dark Red: But milord. Zedd: Silence! Rita: What now? Goldar: Shouldn't the Shadow Rangers follow them milord? Zedd: Why? The Dark Warrior had orders to destroy the Power Grid. Using his dark energy he'll pollute the system as it were and thus it'll become under my control. Dark Red: Milord. . Zedd: Fine, fine. go. I guess we'd better make certain he succeeds. Dark Red: Thank you milord. Let's go Shadow Rangers! Onward to victory!  
  
The Shadow Rangers teleported away. Goldar came standing next to his Emperor and Empress. Things were going as planned. .  
  
Meanwhile on Earth.  
  
Ronar easily enters the Command Centre as the computer identifies the powercoin signatures.  
  
Zordon: Status report Alpha 5. How are the Rangers doing? Alpha 5: According to the computer they've just passed the shielding and should be here in. now. Zordon: Those aren't the Rangers! Ronar: Indeed. Hehehee. So we meet again. And for the last time! Alpha 5: Ai Ai Ai Ai! I'll stop you ! Here ya! (doe a karate-like attack with his right arm) Ronar: Hahahahaaa! You amuse me. (fires a small charge of purple and green energy, disabling Alpha 5) I'll destroy you later. First the big work. Time to pollute the Power Grid. Zordon: Now don't that'll shift the balance. The planet might not survive! It's too dangerous all the goodness of life may. . Ronar: Shut up floating man and I won't blast you until later! Zordon: Rangers where are you!  
  
The cloaked Dark Knight turns to the computer systems and discharges power into the systems.  
  
Ronar: Now to find the grid. . Zordon: No. Nooooooooo!  
  
Zordon disappears and his tube becomes purple.  
  
Ronar: It begins. yes. .  
  
Meanwhile the Rangers arrive on the scene. To their surprise the H.Q. is shielded and they're teleportation is deflected towards the outside. Dark Warrior anticipated their move.  
  
Tommy: We must retrieve our coins and quickly. Kimberly: I'll go first, I still got my powers. Jason: Yeah how come? Kimberly: Ronar helped me. It's time I helped him. I'll go alone, you wait here at the entrance. My coin will allow me entrance since he expects I left. Billy: And if he foresaw your return also? Kimberly: He will allow me to enter. . Zack: How come? Kimberly: I know he'll talk to me. Trini: I don't know. .  
  
But Kimberly enters, a forcefield stops Jason who crossed after her.  
  
Jason: Damn! Dark Red: Irritating isn't it? Tommy: The Shadow Rangers? Dark Red: Now you all loose! Attack!  
  
Inside the Ranger H.Q.  
  
Ronar: Almost. almost. . Yes! I did it. Ten minutes and it will all be over! Didn't I order you to leave Kimberly? Kimberly: You knew I was here? (aims powerbow at Ronar) Ronar: Off course. . The forcefield that stopped Jason wasn't a big enough hint? Hehe. Women. . Kimberly: Bring Zordon and Alpha 5 back online and purifie the Grid. Ronar: Or what? Who'll stop me? You? Kimberly: Yeah me. Ronar: . (stands in his usual pose. Arms crossed and legs wide open, seemingly looking slightly up) Kimberly: Please Ronar. Do it for. for me. Ronar: . Kimberly: For your family. Ronar: Not in this dimension present! Kimberly: For goodness and honour! Ronar: Goodness is a relative term and I'm doing what I'm honourbound to do. Kimberly: You sold your soul! Ronar Not quite. but I guess I did kinda make a deal with the Devil. Kimberly: Please. stop or I will SHOOT! Ronar: You don't have the guts! (moves his hand towards the bow) Kimberly: You helped me, saved me. twice. . But if I must. . Ronar: You're too weak. I won't harm you. I swear on my honour. Just give me the bow. (his hand goes for the bow) Kimberly: No. (sob sob) Ronar: Join me milady. We'd make a marvellous team. A new Shadow Ranger. Zedd can give you the powers. I'll ask him. Come join me on the stronger side. Join me for I am the mightiest. And might is right! Come. . How can you resist? Kimberly: My friends. Ronar: Irrelevant. They are weak. Goldar and the Shadow Rangers are my friends. they are strong and relevant. They'll accept you too. It's easy! Kimberly: No! You are weak! You are ambitious and powermad. DIE! (fires several times) Ronar: What? Uaaangh!  
  
The Dark Warrior falls back.  
  
Ronar: Foolish girl.  
  
Kimberly attacks. Her skills are great, so is her agility. She hits him again and again. He blocks several blows but is pushed back. He tries to summon his blade into his hand but falls again. He tries to reach for his electrowhip but she keeps beating him time and time again. Angered beyond compare. And in his heart Ronar starts to feel fear. Her irrationality and emotionality shreds his logic and darkness. Her behaviour is far from honourable or controlled. Erratic. . And thus unforeseeable.  
  
Ronar: Aaarh (falls under another blow as he tries to get up)  
  
Keeping himself half standing, leaning on one arm onto a computerlike device, the Darkest Knight stares into the powerbow.  
  
Kimberly: The coins please! Ronar: (opens hand and looks at the coins) Surrender? Kimberly: I'll spare your life! Ronar: No! (attacks) Kimberly: I'm sorry Ronar! (fires)  
  
Outside. .  
  
Dark Red: Pathetic. We've won. Jason: Guys? Zack: They're all down except us two buddy. Jason: Let's go for it.  
  
The two brave ones perform an assault. For a brief moment they push the Shadow Rangers back. Luckily for them the Shadow Rangers are taking it easy on them all.  
  
Zedd's palace on the moon.  
  
Zedd: Yes, victory is so near that I can almost feel it! Rita: Absorb the powers of the Grid Zedd! Zedd: What? Oh yes! (a purple beam surrounded by a green spiral of corrupted gridpower are drawn into Lord Zedd) The power! The power! Goldar: Hehehee. . Rito: Flashy! Goldar: Shut up! (punches Rito) Rito: Okay okay!  
  
Inside the H.Q. .  
  
The Dark Warrior lies down. His hand touches the ground, open and the coins roll out of it. Kimberly takes the coins. And kneels next to Ronar.  
  
Kimberly: I'm sorry. But. (she turns and prepares to run to the aid of her friends when she notices the purple beam) The coins flash. Both hers and those in her hand, a golden beam hits Zedd's draining beam. The Power Grid or rather Morphing Grid stabilised more and more.  
  
Kimberly: Yes! That's it. Ronar: Raaaaaaah! Kimberly: ? Ronar: Take this! (performs a traditional samourai slash with his Dark Katana) Kimberly: Aaa! How? Ronar: You surprised me but I don't go down that easily! Ya! (delivers another blow and as Kimberly falls. The coins scatter on the ground. The Morphing grid destabilises again) Kimberly: Powerbow! Ronar: Hahahaa! (he is hit but merely continues to slowly walk towards her) Kimberly: Ronar! Ronar: No. Dark Warrior. (kicks her bow away and as Kimberly goes for the coins he kicks her in the ribs) Kimberly: Aaahr. (Ronar places his armoured boot on her gloved hand) Ronar: Tisk tisk! (Shakes his head and than points his blade to her throat) Kimberly: Ronar. please. . Ronar: Milady in this tale the Knight doesn't save the princess. (he bows and takes the coins in his hand) Kimberly: No! (Kicks) Ronar: What! (Ronar falls into the thin beam and the coins are activated) Kimberly: Goodbye Ronar. Ronar: Aaaarhh!  
  
The corruption disappears and energy lashes back towards the Shadow Rangers and Zedd who is knocked out. Zordon reappears and Alpha 5 is reactivated by Kimberly. She looks back and sees Dark Warrior once again afoot. He breaths heavily. The armoured Ranger walks towards the Pink Ranger and slaps her. She steps back a bit.  
  
Ronar: Foolish girl! You messed things up! I gave you a chance to survive but no you had to play the heroine! Kimberly: I had no choice. Ronar: Don't give me that crap! No you must die. You changed nothing the Rangers will still die. My men have ensured that! Victory is still Zedd's. Kimberly: No! Ronar: Yes!  
  
He holds her tight and although wounded still easily drags her outside. The coins in his hand.  
  
Zordon: Leave her be Ronar! Ronar: I'll be back for you!  
  
Outside.  
  
Ronar: What? My men? Dark Red: The beam it's dissolving us. we are fading milord. Ronar: No! (drops the coins and runs to his comrade at arms) Dark Red: We tried but the backlash of power. . Dark Yellow: Yes we had just won. Dark Grey: Just! Dark Blue: Almost. Dark Pink: So close. . Ronar: No my friends stay you can't fade!  
  
The Rangers who have taken their coins.  
  
Billy: Tryceratops! Zack: Mastodont! Trini: Sabretooth! Jason: Tyrannosaurus! Tommy: White Tiger!  
  
Ronar: No. no no no no no! I hadn't planned this! Dark Red: We fought well together but now it's over. One last gift before we go milord! A gift of power!  
  
The Shadow Rangers constantly fading raise they're hands up in the air and stand up. They become spheres of energy in their respective colours.  
  
Shadow Rangers: We are the Shadow Rangers. We are power. Avenge us milord! Ronar: Yes! I'll pay those weaklings back!  
  
The spheres enter Ronar's body!  
  
Ronar: Yes! I am the Darkest Knight, leader of the Shadow Rangers, I AM DARK WARRIOR! I AM POWER! I AM ULTRA!  
  
The Dark Warrior's armour grew. His horns lengthened. His cloak became thicker. Energy surged through his body. It thundered in and out of him. Grey, red, blue, pink, yellow and purple energy. His vizor lighted bloodred. His blade grew and became even stronger as he hovered in the air. He landed finally and gazed onto the Power Rangers.  
  
Ultra Ronar: I am Ultra Dark Warrior, the Trump Card of the Shadow Rangers. Prepare to die!  
  
The Power Rangers stepped back as the Ranger clad in black armour moved towards them. In his right hand his improved Shadow Katana. His left hand a fist. His cloak moving with the wind.  
  
Kimberly: What happened to you Ronar?  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior fired with his left fist a blast tenfold as powerful as his previous blasts. The Rangers jumped in all direction evading desintegration.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Die!  
  
And the Ultra Purple Shadow Ranger dashed towards the group of opponents armed with powerweapons. His blade held high, he seemed power incarnate. Unstoppable.  
  
Ronar: Honour means victory and might is right!  
  
The Dark Knight bashed into the Rangers and the battle began. The Rangers were hit in all directions.  
  
On the moon. .  
  
Zedd: My head. Let me take a look. That blast hit me hard. Now where's Dark Warrior? Oh I see. hahahahaaaa!  
  
On Earth.  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior fired his blade and the Rangers fell back.  
  
Jason: I challenge you to a duel Ronar! Ultra Ronar: Dark Warrior. Ultra Dark Warrior! But fine. I accept!  
  
The blades were crossed as the Rangers stood back trying to convince Jason from stopping his mad action. The blades were descended at the same time as Ronar and Jason clashed.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED. 


	8. The Trump Card of the Dark Warrior Ultra...

Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
Part 8: The Trump Card of Dark Warrior. Ultra Mode!  
  
By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
Jason: You will go down! Ultra Ronar: If you say so Red Ranger.  
  
The two duelled for several minutes. Ultra Dark Warrior played with Jason. Suddenly Billy attacked. Ultra Dark Warrior blasted him with his free hand and the Blue Ranger was thrown against a rock. An upward slash defeated Jason. Suddenly Tommy intervened. Sabba, his sword met the Shadowkatana.  
  
Ultra Ronar: So you want to be next? You couldn't win when I was in my normal mode, now that I'm Ultra why do you think you can win? Tommy: Shut up! Shut up! (Kicks Ultra Dark Warrior back) Are you okay Jason? Ung !  
  
Tommy is attacked by an unending vicious comboattack and driven towards the edge of a cliff. Sabba is bashed out of Tommy's hand and the White Ranger attacks again. This time in a desperation attack.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Fool!  
  
A beam of energy hits Tommy and with a scream he falls. The White Ranger's powers deactivared.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Now White Ranger? Ready to meet your creator? Tommy: Ung (receives several punches and kicks, battered and broken he lies down) Ultra Ronar: Logic dictates I should kill you. but I see no honour in. maybe. ? (Dark Warrior turns and sees he foresaw correctly)  
  
The other Rangers have summoned the deadly Megablaster Cannon and aim it directly at Ronar.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Fools!  
  
The Megablaster is fired and the beam flies towards Ronar but he jumps up. However Tommy grabs him and pulls him back down. Ronar takes the blast head on and both men are pushed over the edge. Tommy however is saved by Trini.  
  
Trini: Got you! Tommy: Thanks!  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior meanwhile tumbles down into the canyon. He hits the rocky surface.  
  
Tommy: He would have won if he had killed me. Jason; He showed pity and we killed him. . I really don't feel easy about it and most importantly he was a man not a monster! Billy: He would have killed us on the end. It was. Kimberly: Destiny? That's something Ronar would say. Zack: Euh guys? Jason: What's up. we need to let Alpha look at Tommy's wounds. Zack: Guys. Jason: What! Zack: He. he. he. he. he's getting up! All other Power Rangers: Impossible! Jason: Summon the Megablaster!  
  
In the Canyon. .  
  
Ultra Ronar: Aargh I should have cut the throat of that blasted White Ranger when I had the chance. Now I am weakened!  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior looks up and sees the rangers aim the Megablaster.  
  
Ultra Ronar: ENOUGH! Revenge for my fallen comrades! I will undo their dishonour by impaling you all! ! ! !  
  
Zack: Guys. he's pissed, really really pissed! Billed: Affirmative, your observation is correct! Jason: Aim at him! Kimberly: I am getting Tommy into the H.Q.!  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior flew towards them, a purplish cloud of energy surrounding his lowerbody. Red, grey, blue, pink, yellow and purple lightning bolts shot out of his armor.  
  
Ultra Ronar: DIE! Jason: Fire!  
  
The beam shot straight towards Ronar but suddenly he disappeared, appearing behind the Rangers.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Hello. everything okidoki? Jason: ? (turns) Billy: Instant short range teleportation? (turns) Zack: Why do the bad guys always get the coolest powers? (turns) Trini: Oh oh. . (turns)  
  
A chest blast of pure energy hits the rangers.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Take this Black Ranger! (slashes with his blade and disarms Zack) Zack: Here! (kicks) Ultra Ronar: Ha! (blocks) This is an attack (kneedash) Zack: Ung! Ultra Ronar: And now to get you out of the way! (grabs Zack by the throat and smacks him into the ground) Trini: ZACK! (Throws her daggers) Ultra Ronar: Ung! Why you ! YAAAAAAAA ! (fires lightning with his left hand) Trini: Yaaah! (falls) Billi: Taste my powerlance (stabs, blovks, stabs, blocks,.) Ultra Ronar: Not bad but now. ELECTRO WHIP! (the whip shocks Billy K.O.)  
  
Breathing heavily he turns to Jason wielding the Mega Blaster. The fall had broken ribs and his armour didn't have the time to heal him. His Ultra Mode was wearing out. If he had not fallen than he would have won but now. . He felt blood drip out of dozens of wounds. His armour was scorched and the Shadow Ranger energy that was bestowed onto him was getting drained. They were loosing like the lost time but they were with more than him. They're powers had been renewed while his personal powers had not yet recovered from the contact with Zedd's draining beam. If only he could. off course! A thought struck Ronar's mind. If he blasted the computersystems in the H.Q.! Their powers would fade until the H.Q. was reactivated.  
  
Jason: Surrender! Ultra Ronar: I am not going to. surrender is never an option! Yaaa! Jason: Fire! (the blast hits Ultra Dark Warrior) Ultra Ronar: Aarg! (ramms and stomps Jason) Jason: (falls)  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior runs off wounded even more thanks to the Megablaster. The other Power Rangers still confused and wounded themselves waited to long to begin a chase. Ronar was pleased to find the entrance open as he entered and closed the gate. He entered the Control Room. The Rangers did not teleport inside so the seal was still intact. Suddenly his powers disappeared for a moment and his previous armour was visible than the Dark Warrior became Ultra again.  
  
Ultra Ronar: I got little time.  
  
As he entered the control room he saw the irritating robot tend to Tommy who was unconscious. Kimberly stood there with her back turned to him. But Zordon saw him as he passed the viewingglobe.  
  
Zordon: Kimberly watch out, he's here! Kimberly: Huh?!? (turns) Ronar? Ultra Ronar: More or less. hehehe. . Kimberly: The others. . Ultra Ronar: Alive, more or less, hehehe. . Kimberl: Do not move or you will be killed. Ultra Ronar: Weakened and wounded as I am, you still are no match form me.  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior charges a blast but Kimberly jumps into the beam taking the damage instead of the computersystems.  
  
Ultra Ronar: Foolish girl! Kimberly: What happened to milady? Ultra Ronar: You are now nothing more than an obstacle! Kimberly: Really? Well than remove this so-called obstacle. Ultra Ronar: Fine with me!  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior attacks. A struggle begins. A dozen punches and an equal amount of kicks are launched by Kimberly but they are blocked or absorbed by the iron will of the Darkest Knight.  
  
Kimberly: You still fight? You're almost dead. how? Ultra Ronar: I. AM THE DARKEST KNIGHT. do you know why I am so strong. I ain't great at Kung Fu stuff nor am I experienced but my will is unbreakable, my mind razorsharp and my soul of a true warrior now. OUT OF MY WAY! (His combined fist slams into Kimberly sending her down)  
  
Ultra Ronar steps towards the control panels.  
  
But Kimberly turns and fires  
  
Ultra Ronar: Arg! Why don't you quit? Kimberly: Because I am also strongwilled! Now give up yaa! (jumps onto Ronar's back) Ultra Ronar: I am running out of time. I must deactivate computers and kill others before I must recharge my power and the Ultra Mode leaves. (grabs Kimberly and throws her down)  
  
Ultra Dark Warrior puts his power in a big blast. But as he wants to fire Alpha Five pushes him. The beam hits the ceiling. Pieces of steel and reinforced concrete start falling. An elbow puts the Robot off-line again.  
  
Suddenly the Ultra Mode fades in and out. .  
  
Ultra Ronar: No! Damn! Kimberly: What's up? Your strength leaving you? (attack and attack again) Ultra Ronar: No! Damned milady! (blocks, attacks, blocks, attacks, blocks, attacks, draws the Shadow Katana and fires) Kimberly: Oh milady is it? I thought I was a mere obstacle? (blocks, blocks, blocks, attacks, high kick, three punches, another combo-attack, dodges the fired beam.) Zordon: Lock disabled! The others are coming! Ultra Ronar: Die! (grabs her by the throat) I am sorry but. aarh what am I saying you are the enemy you MUST DIE! Kimberly: Aarh. .  
  
Suddenly the Ultra Mode fades in and out again. His already weakened powers loosing their boost. Ultra Dark Warrior becomes Dark Warrior once again. Kimberly does a salto and frees herself. She kicks in mid-air and the Dark Warrior tumbles back. The attack continues but a depleted Dark Warrior fights on will alone. His last ditch effort on using his electrowhip fails as Kimberly dodges and hits him. The martial arts techniques unleashed on Ronar overwhelm him and soon he is only blocking Kimberly.  
  
Ronar: Impossible! Kimberly: How does it feel to loose control for some one as mighty like you? Ronar: This can't. I am a strategist, I am mighty and honourable. how? Kimberly: You fight with the bad guys cutie and the bad guys loose from good. always! Ronar: No. (falls) Kimberly: (breathing heavily since the wounded Ronar was still immensely difficult to defeat) POWERBOW! Ronar: Finish it. give me an honourable death. . Kimberly: You really care for nothing but power and honour, might and control, logic and conquest? You are sad and I pity you. so noble yet so. sad. So strong yet so twisted. . So young and so. . Ronar: . (opens the lower vizor of his helmet and coughs up blood) Kimberly: I can't. you're already defeated. . You spared Tommy. I. . Ronar: NO! Kill me. It was mercy that got me here. I was foolish to spare him or save you! Today's defeat is my proof! It will never be over 'till you kill me! Finish it. Let me join my brethren. I have lived by y Bushido and now I must fight on in the afterlife. FIRE! Kimberly: . . . . . . . . Ronar: FIRE! ! ! Kimberly: . . . . . . . . Ronar: FIRE! ! ! Kimberly: . . . . . . . . Ronar: FIRE! ! ! Kimberly: . . . . . . . . Ronar: FIRE! ! ! Kimberly: NO! I won't (summons her powerbow away)  
  
Suddenly the damaged roof came partially down.  
  
Kimberly's legs and torso were covered in steel and concrete rubble. Her powers were deactivated. The other Rangers entered and halted as they saw Ronar gather his strength and aim for the computersystem.  
  
Ronar: It's not the grid but it'll do. I'll win. I. I. crap. It wouldn't be an honourable victory. .  
  
He turned and walked towards Kimberly. She looked up defiantly as he freed her from the rubble with his powerful arms. He lay her down and knelt beside her. The other Rangers didn't move.  
  
Kimberly: You could have won Ronar. Ronar: (grinned) and loose you.  
  
Kimberly: Removed his helmet. First he tried to stop her but she persisted and he let her remove the helmet. His hand touched her bloody cheek.  
  
Kimberly: You're pale and young. but. interesting. (she ignored the wounds and blood on his face and kissed hom tenderly but passionately)  
  
Ronar kissed back, for the first time. he kissed and smiled a happy smile not his trademark amused smile. He took his helmet and put it back on and stumbled back.  
  
Ronar: Rangers. I WILL RETURN AND I WILL HAVE REVENGE! Kimberly: Ronar. no. . Ronar: I will return. milady. (The moutharmor slid open and he kissed her hand.) I love you. . (turns to Tommy and the other Rangers) I will win next time so prepare yourselves well. . (turns to Kimberly) Next time don't be present or join me. (turns to the other Rangers) HONOUR MEANS VICTORY!  
  
And a purple beam teleported away. Only a puddly of blood remained behind.  
  
Kimberly: Ronar. .  
  
On the Moon.  
  
Zedd: What happened and where's Dark Warrior?  
  
In the Shadowzord, spaceship mode, a week later.  
  
Ronar: So the Dark Warrior has healed. (draws his blade) Time to finish the conflict. one way or. the other.  
  
The Darkest Knight was ready. a blaze of glory would soon ignite on Earth! For honour, for power, for Order and. Kimberly?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	9. And so he saved the day twice but why?

Power Rangers (Morphin and Space): Dark Warrior Chronicles  
  
Part 9: And so he saved the day. twice. but why?  
  
By: Ronald Delval Darthvegeta800@yahoo.com  
  
Things were going badly, very badly to say the least. . The Power Rangers were facing three monsters who had them on their knees. Three months had passed since the confrontation with both the Shadow Rangers and their leader Dark Warrior, the Darkest Knight.  
  
Billy: That Icar creature is a formidable foe. . I can barely dodge his crystalline explosive projectiles. Kimberly: I'll give you a hand! Here this'll stop him! POWERBOW! (fires) Billy: It doesn't affect him! And neither does my powerlance! (strikes 3x but he is blocked every time)  
  
Icar, a crystalline monstrous warrior wielding an indestructible Crystal staff has beaten the Ranger attacks back several times already. The latest assault doesn't seem to affect him either.  
  
Icar: How amusing, now look at how it should be done! (strikes with his lance) Billy: No! Aargh! Kimberly: Billy! Why you. Icar: Ooh shut up! Here take this. Stinger Barrage!  
  
Out of his body are fired dagger-like crystals that explode on contact.  
  
Trini: I'll stop you! (prepares to kick)  
  
The projectiles hit Trini and Kimberly.  
  
Kimberly: Yaaaaa! Trini: Aaaa! Icar: You see. you're no match for me!  
  
Meanwhile Zack faces an Ice monster.  
  
Zack: Ya, ya!!!, ya, ya , ya! Damned what does it take to stop you I kicked you. ung!  
  
He gets hit by an icewave and becomes frozen solid.  
  
Frost: How amusing, Ranger on ice! HAHAHAAAaaa Jason: Zack! I'll take you down for this, I swear it! Frost: Me and my two brothers are unbeatable! Jason: We'll see! (hit, dodge, hit, hit, hit, dodge, hit, dodge, dodge, blow, kick, blow) Frost: Enough! Here! (swings staff and stabs) Jason: Missed! Ung! (smacks into the ground and drags forth towards a wall) Rhino: Not quite!  
  
Rhino, a huge armoured monster build like a tank and an expert triple horned rammer dominates the small Rangers easily with the supportfire of Icar and Frost.  
  
Tommy: Don't give up Jase! I'll give you a hand. Sabba come to me! (blow! Kick, punch, punch) Trini: I'll help! Icar and Frost: Oh no you don't! (both fire) Trini: Missed me and now. thack! Gotcha! (jumpkicks) Icar: Why you.!  
  
Meanwhile on the moon. The Warrior Shadowzord hovers around the moon and Ronar teleports to Zedd's palace on it's dark side.  
  
Ronar: Goldar I have returned. . Goldar: Dark Warrior? You live! But how. I mean. . We thought you were dead. Ronar: Only severely wounded that's all! But now that I have healed I wish to continue my battle with the Rangers. . Goldar: . Alright come with me to Zedd's throneroom.  
  
The last of the Shadow Rangers enters the throneroom. Clad in his dark armour, wearing his cloak and with face hidden behind a terrifying helmet the putties quickly step out of the way. The winged Goldar leads the way. Dark Warrior makes a fist with his gloved hand, Zedd might turn on him, not forgiving his failure or worse steal his powers! And than there would be no revenge and no destiny! But he has no choice the bounds with Zedd may only break if he is betrayed by his master. That is his code, his honour.  
  
Zedd: You have some guts returning here Dark Warrior! Ronar: Milord I am sorry I disappeared but my wounds were grave and. . Zedd: No! Excuses! You'll die! Ronar: ! Goldar: But milord, Dark Warrior may still be of some use to us! Zedd: The reactivation of that ring he uses cost me a lot of energy and he hasn't payed me back! My monsters. . Ronar: .Are winning because Tommy and Kimberly still haven't completely recovered from some of their wounds. I witnessed their battle before I arrived here. Thanks to me and my Shadow Ranger teammates they are weakened. They won with luck but next time revenge will be mine! Zedd: No! It's my genius that created those monsters! I would have won even without you. aaargh! KILL HIM! Goldar: Milord? Lord Zedd: You heard me. kill him! Putties attack! Rito, you and your Tengu Warriors go get him! Goldar. Goldar? Goldar: . Ronar: Attack Goldar or you'll suffer your master's wrath! I can handle myself! (draws blade) By Ragnarok my Dark Katana, my Shadow Katana! YOU'll pay Zedd! I must have my chance and if you stand in my way. . (strikes several putties down) You'll pay for it! (hits Rito Repulsa and two Tengu Warriors) Lord Zedd: I'll get you for this!  
  
Dark Warrior counters a blast from Zedd and counters a blow delivered by Goldar.  
  
Ronar: Warrior Shadowzord open fire!  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord, still in his spaceshipmode aims it's laserturrets at the fortress and fires. The building trembles and as the ship passes by, Dark Warrior jumps off the balcony into his vessel.  
  
Zedd: Fly after him Goldar, Tengu's! Get him! Goldar: Too late Lord Zedd! He's gone. headed for Earth! Zedd: What's he up too? Goldar: Revenge on the Rangers probably and. on you milord. Zedd: What! He wouldn't dare! NOOOOO!  
  
And thus the Warrior Shadowzord set course for Earth. .  
  
Ronar: My friend, Warrior Shadowzord activate the viewscreen and show me the Rangers.  
  
The battle was shown and it was clearly raging on even worse than before.  
  
Trini: My leg, he froze my leg to the ground! Billy: My lasergun will break it! Trini: Careful or I'll loose my foot! Billy: Don't worry. (fires) Trini: Free, thanks Billy.  
  
Icar however attacked and hit both of the Rangers at the same time.  
  
Jason: I can't hold him off much loner Tommy! He's like a tank. (slashes) Rhino: You know it! (stabs with his horns) Tommy: Don't give up bro! (cuts diagonal) If I had only been recovered I'm sure I'd be off more help but I'm so slow because of.aaaa! (hit by Rhino) Jason: (jumps in front of Tommy) Don't worry I'll go down before I let him kill you!  
  
And Kimberly. she was held in the icecold grip of Frost.  
  
Frost: Your friends won't save you this time. aaaaaaaaa! Kimberly: (freed, falls on the ground) Who? Frost: Who did that! (terrible wound on back) Ronar: Not a friend saved her. but an enemy and guess what you're my enemy too! Kimberly: Ronar?  
  
On top of the building he stood with arms crossed, back straightened and chin up. He didn't wear his cloak and in one hand he held Ragnarok and in the other his electrowhip.  
  
Frost: I'll turn you into an icecube! (fires ice-energy) Ronar: First learn to aim! (ducks to dodge and than jumps up, descending onto his enemy. The Dark Katana glowing with purple energy) Frost: What? No! Noooooooooooo! Ronar: Die! (stabs with his glowing blade, Frost falls and explodes) Dark Warrior immediately turns towards his next foe. His electrowhip paralyses Rhino and as he draws him closer he finishes him off with his blade.  
  
Rhino: No this can't be! AAAAAAA! (explodes)  
  
Dark Warrior now turns towards Icar.  
  
Ronar: As for you. hehehee . Icar: You killed my two brothers, you'll pay for that! Raaaa! DIE! (attacks with his lance ready for use) Ronar: Honour means victory!  
  
The two pass each other but only Icar falls down and explodes.  
  
Ronar: The Darkest Knight has returned!  
  
Kimberly: Ronar? Thanks for. Ronar: Skip it! I killed them to have my revenge on Zedd. He betrayed me and so his monsters had to go but don't for a minute think I will kill you all when the time comes. . Now that I have learned to control my powers better I will not go down like last time we fought! 'till we meet again Rangers!  
  
Kimberly: Ronar wait!  
  
Ronar teleports away. .  
  
Tommy: So is Ronar with us or against us? Billy: Both! Now to defreeze Zack. Guys aim your blasters! Jason: Fire! Zack: About time I got out of there!  
  
On the moon.  
  
Zedd: NO! He cost me victory! No, no, nooo! Rita: Calm down dear I'm sure. Zedd: What! Rita: . nothing .  
  
Two weeks later. .  
  
The Thunder Megazord was disarmed and the White Tigerzord severely damaged.  
  
Rose: My Rapier will impale you all! Jason: Boost the power! We will win! Billy: It's no use. watch out here comes another blow! Rangers: Aargh (shaken)  
  
The Thunder Megazord falls and is unsummoned to recharge it's power. The Tigerzord meanwhile blocks several blows with his scimitar but the Rose is fast. The monster duellist called 'The Rose' grabs the Tigerzord by the head and lifts it up as Tommy's Zord runs out of power.  
  
The Rose: Game over mighty White Ranger!  
  
The Rose let's go and aims it's sword at the cockpit of the Tigerzord.  
  
Voice: Enough! The White Ranger is mine! The Rose: Who dares.? Voice: I dare! Me! Dark Warrior! And let me present you the Warrior Shadowzord in it's Robotmode. The Rose: Another one? I'll destroy it!  
  
The black robotic warrior of Ronar however counters all the attacks with it's katana and counterattacks.  
  
The Rose: How? This cannot be! (stab, slach, block, attack, kick) Ronar: Oohh yessss.  
  
The Warrior Shadowzord blocks most of the attacks and grabs the Rapier of the Rose. He than fires with the cannons and rocketlaunchers that appear out of it's armour!  
  
The Rose: AAAAAAHhhh! Ronar: You fought well and with honour therefore you death will be quick and painless. The Rose: No! Don't noooooooo! Ronar: Power of the Warrior's blade! For honour and power! I sentence you to death! (the Warrior Shadowzord empowers his blade with energy and kills The Rose with one superpowered blow)  
  
Than the Warrior Shadowzord turns to the Tigerzord.  
  
Ronar: Since your Zords are no match for mine I will face you all on the ground. I challenge you all to a duel! Tommy: If that's truly what you want. . Ronar: It is.  
  
Both leave their Zords and send them away. The Power Rangers gather in front of the arrogant Darkest Knight.  
  
Kimberly: You saved us. again! Thank you. Ronar: Have you considered my offer? Kimberly: What do you mean? Ronar: Will you join me? Kimberly: I can't. Ronar: Will you leave the Rangers and leave? Kimberly: I can't. Ronar: Than you've made your choice. You side AGAINST me! Kimberly: No. I. I. I. I. Tommy: Kimberly silence, you can't make him chance his mind. We must fight him, defeat him and. . Ronar: No you won't. I will win and kill you ALL!  
  
On the moon.  
  
Zedd: This proves to be interesting indeed. Yes. . Goldar is everything ready? Goldar: The machine is ready but Dark Warrior. he. . Zedd: Is our enemy and will die also now go and take Zuqos and some Putties with you! Goldar: As you wish Lord Zedd.  
  
On Earth. .  
  
Dark Warrior draws his blade. .  
  
Ronar: No more mercy, no more whining agreed? Tommy: As you wish. Ronar: You can attack all together or one by one. it matters not. Today I will prove that I'm the strongest by killing you and than I will depose Zedd. I'll bombard his palace and destroy him. Kimberly: Please. Ronar. Ronar: Honour means victory, victory means life and defeat equals death!  
  
Dark Warrior attacks with his blade held high and his cloak moving on the wind, the warrior clad in black descends upon the Rangers, firing a blast with his free hand. The Morphin Era is nearing to an end for Ronar. soon he'll have to choose. .  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


End file.
